


The Blood Red Rose

by hamburr_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Character Death, Fairy Tale Curses, Imprisonment, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Snowball Fight, True Love, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: As a child, Aaron always dreamed of leaving his small town and going on a long, exciting adventure. When he got older, that fantasy faded away, however he always loved reading fascinating books about monsters and brave heroes.Little did he know that soon, all his books will come to life. He will meet a terrifying beast and become a hero in the most unexpected way.





	1. Prologue

In a land far, far away there is a small kingdom called Yorktown. Living there was a handsome young prince named Alexander Hamilton. He was the last member of the royal family, for the rest of them had died in a horrible hurricane many years ago leaving the young prince alone in a house full of servants. 

Despite this tragedy, the prince vowed to be a wonderful ruler for his kingdom. He read every book in the palace, studied politics and law. He visited the village regularly and made sure his citizens were well off.

As wonderful as he seemed, the prince unfortunately had many faults. He was arrogant, vain and selfish. He could sometimes act like a complete asshole because of this. One night, all three of these qualities showed themselves.

It was Alexander's eighteenth birthday and he had decided to throw a huge ball. The servants tried their best to make the ball perfect for young Alexander. It was a big day after all and they cared deeply for their prince. 

The ball was filled with beautiful young men and women, all in hopes of getting Alexander's hand in marriage. He was quite the looker you see, and rumors flew all around the kingdom about how good he'd be as a lover (and how good he'd be in bed). 

Alexander danced with all the beautiful young ladies and even some men. The servants all participated, for the prince had allowed them the night off as a reward for their hard work.

The night was interrupted by a knock at the palace door. Since no servants were on duty that night, Alexander went to open it. The sight that greeted him was equally shocking and horrifying.

Standing at the door was an elderly woman. Thunder cracked comically in the background and Alexander immediately backed away from the door as the old woman hobbled in. His lip curled in disgust when he noticed her stringy hair, dirty nails, wrinkled old face and the ripped clothing that covered her skinny, bony body. She stood before him and pleaded her case.

"Your Majesty, please I beg of you, allow me to stay for the evening. The storm outside is furious and I am just an old woman." She spoke softly, to which Alexander responded by staring at her blankly. The woman seemed to know what he was thinking and her lips curled into a small, slightly bitter smile.

"My appearance disgusts you. Do not be deceived by my outside young prince, for true beauty lies within." She advised. As payment for her stay, the woman offered a beautiful blood red rose. However when she held the flower out to the prince, he pushed her hand away. He did not like this woman. Who did she think she was, coming into his home, asking for food and a bed with only a rose as payment? Not to mention the fact that she lectured him! And in front of all his guests! 

So mad the prince was, that he refused her any shelter. He turned his nose up and insulted her, saying that she was much too ugly to stay in his palace. He even had the audacity to say she'd be better off dead and that the world would be happier without such a disgusting sight.

Suffice to say, the elderly woman was not pleased.

Alexander soon realized his mistake when the woman's clothing began to melt away. Her posture straightened and she grew in height. Her hair grew out and her skin turned fair. With dread settled in his stomach, Alexander realized that the woman he'd tried to turn away was actually a beautiful and powerful enchantress.

He fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness, but it was already too late. The enchantress saw that his heart was full of selfishness and vanity. As punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast and cursed all who lived in the castle.

She drove all the guests away and cast a spell on the whole town, making it so that they'd forget all about the castle and the royal family. As it turns out, the rose she had offered Alexander was cursed as well. If he could not get someone to fall in love with him before the last petal fell to the ground, he would forever be stuck in his beastly form.

Two years passed, and no one had even come near the castle. Alexander soon fell into deep despair, for not only had he seen no humans for quite some time, but his beastly form robbed him of his ability to write, something he used to love to do. He could no longer hold any books to read, leaving him terribly bored. If he attempted to hold any, they would be torn to shreds in his large, sharp claws.

The servants tried their best to cheer him up, but nothing they did seemed to work. If anything, it drove Alexander into an even deeper and darker depression.

Six more months passed, and Alexander lost all hope. He began to believe that he would never return to normal, for who could ever love a hideous beast?

However, in just a few months a young woman will arrive, bringing a horse and a handsome young man in tow.


	2. Chapter 1

In the small town of Yorktown there lived a handsome young man named Aaron Burr. He lived alone with his older sister Sally. Their parents had passed away when Aaron had been young, but he'd been told that they'd been wonderful people.

While that was certainly true, the Burr family had always been thought of as strange. The mother had been the only 'normal' one in the family. The father had been an aspiring novelist, though unfortunately he never got far. The daughter, Sally, was the thought to be insane inventor that should really just find a husband and settle down. And finally, there was Aaron. Sweet, beautiful Aaron.

The villagers thought he was the weirdest of the bunch. His nose was almost always stuck in a book and his head in the clouds. He never seemed to be in reality. He was a dreamer, and the villagers thought that was very strange. To make matters worst, the town's celebrity George King, was completely smitten by Aaron's dashing features.

Now, the villagers would not have a problem with this, if Aaron would simply accept George's proposal. Maybe than, he would settle down and come back to reality.

Alas, each attempt George made for Aaron's affections were shot down. No amount of flowers, pastries or songs could win Aaron's heart. If anything, they annoyed him.

The early songs that would wake him in the morning, the flowers that made his allergies act up and the pastries that he hated so much (he was not one for sugary deserts). All of this was pointless in Aaron's opinion. All he wanted in a partner was someone who could appreciate books just as much as he did.

Unfortunately, George detested books and thought that his 'wife' should stay at home and care for the house and children. No matter how many times Aaron rejected him, George just couldn't take a hint and back off.

Because he lived in a dreary old town that had zero adventure aside from hunting, Aaron often read fantasy and fiction novels. They fascinated him. The way the hero would always save the day, or how about when they went off on exciting adventures? He loved to dream that he was in their position. Going off on adventures.

Sadly, Aaron knew it was next to impossible. Yorktown was small and out of the way. It wasn't even near any trades routes. There was absolutely no excitement. The town was practically the epitome of boring.

Which brings us to the day that Aaron's adventure truly began. And to think, it all started with an explosion.

\---

Boom!

That was the noise Aaron woke to that morning. Worry filling his heart, he scrambled out of his warm bed and ran downstairs.

"Sally, are you alright?" He called as he rushed down the basement stairs. When he got to the bottom, he had to wave his hands in front of his face because there was so much smoke.

"Aaron! Don't you worry, I'm fine! Just a little mishap is all." Sally's voice yelled. Aaron frowned and made his way through the smoky room, searching for his older sister.

"Are you sure? Do you require any help?" He asked.

"Nope! None at all! Why don't you go make breakfast while I clean up here." Sally suggested, before something crashed to the ground, causing a loud noise to sound throughout the house. Aaron sighed and allowed a small, smile to appear on his face.

It wasn't like this type of thing was unusual in their house. Sally's invention just couldn't seem to stop exploding and over the last couple of years, he had grown accustom to waking up to loud bangs.

"Fine. But when you come up, I expect your hands to be spotless." He said, before turning and walking back up the stairs. As he went, he faintly heard Sally groan and he chuckled. His sister really hated having to clean before eating. She just didn't see the point in getting cleaned up if she's just going to get dirty again.

Aaron settled with making a simple breakfast, just some eggs and bacon.

"Sally, breakfast is done." He called while placing some plates on the dining table. Sally came bounding up seconds later and as she headed towards the table, he looked at her expectantly.

Pouting, Sally held out her hands and Aaron inspected them before deeming them clean enough. "Alright. I didn't make much. Just some eggs and bacon." He said.

"That's fine Aaron. Should keep me good and strong for the rest of the day!" Sally chirped cheerfully. Aaron frowned at her choice of words and leaned forward.

"What does that mean? Are you not going to eat for the rest of the day?" Aaron demanded in concern. Sally looked up and waved her hands in front of her.

"Aaron! It's not like that! I promise I'll eat!" At Aaron's unimpressed look she frowned. "I will! I swear on my honor!"

"What honor?" Aaron asked with a smirk. Sally's mouth fell opened and she leaned over the table just to slap his arm playfully.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" She scolded, smiling.

"Huh? What lady? I don't see one anywhere in here. Mind pointing her out to me?" He teased.

"Aaron! You're so rude!" She cried. Aaron giggled and quickly dodged her attempted slap. They continued their playful banter, until Aaron finally sat down and began to eat. Sally quickly followed his lead and they both finished in a matter of minutes.

"I should go." Aaron said, grabbing his plate and quickly walked over to the kitchen. Sally watched her brother as he put all his dishes into the sink.

"Where are you going?" She inquired. Aaron turned and shot her a lovely smile. Sally's heart warmed at the sight. His smile was similar to their late mother and Sally suddenly longed for their parents. Aaron was so much like the both of them. He constantly reminded her of what they used to be like.

"I need to go to Montgomery's shop. He told me that he was getting a new delivery of books today." Aaron said and Sally giggled when she saw how his eyes lit up at the mention of books.

"Alright. Go on. Go get your new novels." Sally said, standing up and she began to push him towards the door. Aaron laughed and allowed his sister to shove him outside.

"Stay safe Sally! And don't get into too much trouble." Aaron yelled. She giggled and gave him a wave, before disappearing. Most likely to continued with whatever exploded earlier. Aaron began to walk into town, humming softly.

As he walked, Aaron pulled out his latest adventure novel and headed towards Montgomery's shop. He held his book close to his chest and basically skipped towards the store. Reading wasn't exactly well looked upon in Yorktown, so Montgomery's bookstore was the only one in town.

While he loved Montgomery, he really wished there was another bookstore in town. Monty just didn't have a whole lot of variety. And worst if all, he didn't have a lot of adventure books!

"Good morning young Aaron." The baker, Charles Lee, said when Aaron came up to him to purchase a loaf of bread like he always did for dinner.

"Good morning Monsieur." Aaron greeted.

"Where are you heading?" He asked, grabbing the loaf for him.

"I'm going over to Montgomery's. He just got a whole new delivery of books and I'm hoping for-" Aaron cut himself off when Lee turned around and started yelling orders to his helper.

"We need more pastries! Mr. King ordered a dozen! Let's get going!" He barked before walking away. Aaron sighed and put his loaf away before continuing his walk to Monty's. The fact that Lee had walked away didn't bother him. That type of thing happened to him all the time. 

As he traveled along his path, he heard whispers that seemed to followed him everywhere.

"There goes that Aaron Burr. Handsome isn't he?" A woman named Angelica whispered.

"Yes, but he's a strange one, is he not? With his nose stuck in a book and his head lost in the clouds." Another woman named Maria whispered back.

"Maybe, but there's no denying he's the nicest looking man in town. He's just so bizarre! With all the books he reads you'd think he would have more of a voice, but no! Never a word of opinion!" Angelica said, shaking her head in disbelief. Maria nodded in agreement and Aaron gripped his book tightly. He continued on his way and pretended he did not hear a word that they said.

He'd learned the hard way that expressing your opinion almost never brought anything good. It hadn't brought his father or his mother any luck in their life. He sighed and quickened his pace. He just wanted to get to the bookstore and purchase some new novels.

He burst through the doors and walked into the shop. It was lined from floor to ceiling with wonderful books. There were many different colors, making it almost seems like a rainbow. Aaron took in a deep breath and smiled happily.

Yes, this was his favorite place in the whole world.

"Aaron, you're here." Montgomery said, smiling softly.

"Did you get the new books?" Aaron asked excitedly and Montgomery chuckled at how happy he looked.

"But of course." He said and Aaron had to hold back his squeal. He loved new books and he always got such a thrill whenever he read something new. 

He followed Montgomery though the stacks of books and let out a tiny squeal when he saw the huge delivery of new novels.

"There's so many!" Aaron cried in delight. Montgomery smiled at how excited Aaron was. He walked over to a small stack of novels and pulled out an adventure book.

"I ordered this especially for you." He said, handing Aaron the brightly colored novel. Aaron looked at it and his eyes widened in shock and awe. He gently took it from Montgomery's hands and traced the outline of it.

"It's amazing Monty." He said softly and looked up from the book to thank Montgomery. Aaron held the book close to his chest and smiled brightly. "I'll take good care of it!" He promised.

"You can keep it if you wish." Montgomery offered and Aaron stared at him in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He could have this beautiful novel?

"Realky? Thank you you so much! How much is it?" Aaron asked. He began to search through his pockets, hoping to find some money. Monty laughed and placed a large hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"You don't have to pay Aaron. Consider it a gift." He said. Aaron's eyes widened and he flung himself at Monty, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried. This book must've cost so much and Montgomery was kind enough to give it to him for free. He just couldn't believe it! Aaron pulled away and examined the novel again. Just looking at it sent a thrill of excitement through his spine.

"It's not a problem Aaron." Monty said, before reaching over and ruffling his hair. Normally, Aaron would've smacked his hand away, but he was too happy to care.

"I'm afraid I must depart now. Sally will be expecting me home soon." Aaron said.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon, yes?" He said, walking Aaron out.

"Of course! Thank you again for the book!" Aaron said, before leaving the shop, waving goodbye to Monty as he walked away.

Aaron traveled happily along the streets, holding his new novel close. As he walked through the town, he received even more weird looks and hushed whispers.

"Look, there he goes. That boy is so peculiar! I wonder if he's ill!" John Adams whispered. His friend, who shared a similar name, whispered back.

"He's a beauty, that's for sure. But behind that pretty face, lies someone quite strange."

"He is not like the rest of us. That's for sure." Adams huffed.

"Such a bizarre boy, that Burr kid is." John Jay agreed. Aaron continued on his way, stopping by a little kitten who was grooming herself on a wall.

"This is such a wonderful book! You see, the lady is about to meet her prince!" Aaron told the cat. The kitten stared at him blankly, before hopping away. Aaron deflated a bit, but walked along. He continued to read his book, giggling a bit when the lady met her prince. He was a bit of a sucker for bad romances. 

Aaron arrived at a fountain and promptly sat down, his nose still stuck in the novel. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded in the air. Aaron looked up and mentally groaned when he saw Samuel Seabury, who was George King's closest... friend. He scurried over to the goose that George had shot down and scooped it up with a cloth bag.

"That was amazing George, you never miss! You're the best hunter in the world!" Samuel said, grinning as he came up to his companion. Aaron raised his book and hid his face, praying that neither man would notice him.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm amazing aren't I?" George said, a smug smirk on his face. Samuel continued to hold the bag with the dead goose and started following George around.

"No beast stands a chance against you nor can they resist you! And no human for that matter!" Samuel said as he struggled to keep up with George's long strides.

"That is true Samuel! And I've got my sights on... that one!" George proclaimed, pointing a finger at Aaron, who was too distracted with his book to notice that he'd been spotted. Samuel followed George's finger and quirked a brow.

"The inventor's brother?" He said in surprise.

"He is the one! The lucky one that I shall marry!" George announced and he started walking towards unsuspecting Aaron.

"But he is-"

"The most handsome man in town! After me of course." George said, still walking.

"Well yes but-"

"And that makes him the best! He shall be mine." George was nearly at Aaron now, who still had yet to notice either man. Books did that to him.

"Well of course, but I mean-"

"The first time I lay my eyes on him, I knew he was the one." George stated for all the world to hear.

"Do you really think marrying a Burr will help your reputation?" Samuel asked and he quickly ran in front of George, preventing his march.

"How shallow Samuel. I do not care for such things. He is handsome and that is all that matters." George said before stepping around his companion.

"You will marry him for his looks? Should you not get to know him first?" Samuel asked, quickly chasing after the hunter.

"Don't be ridiculous. What else is there to know?" And with that, George promptly dumped his gun in Samuel's arms and walked briskly over to Aaron.


	3. Chapter 2

"Aaron, hello." George greeted once he was within Aaron's hearing range. Aaron let out a small groan and reluctantly set his book down. He plastered a fake smile on his face and directed his attention to George.

"Hello Mr. King." He said, through gritted teeth. George sauntered over and swung an arm around Aaron's shoulders, who in turn attempted to push it off. Unfortunately for him, George was much stronger and he failed to push the intruding arm off.

"What's this? A book? You have much better things to do than read." George laughed before snatching Aaron's book, much to his dismay. George looked at the cover and a sneer covered his (handsome) face.

"A fairy tale? Aren't a bit old for something so childish?" George said shaking his head, before chuckling. Behind the two, Samuel snickered. George ignored it, but Aaron heard it and his face flush in shame.

"I-I guess... B-But they're just so i-interesting..." He stammered, squirming a bit. George quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"If you keep squirming like that I won't be able to hold back." He whispered before biting Aaron's ear softly. Aaron let out a squeak and jumped away, holding his left ear.

"W-What the heck!" He screeched, his face a blood red. George chuckled and wrapped his arm around Aaron again and pulled him closer.

"I'm jesting dear sir! However, shouldn't you be paying attention to something more important? Like me?" George wiggled his eyebrows strangely. Aaron quickly got out from under George's arm and stood up.

"May I please have my book back?" Aaron asked, hoping to change the subject. George tsked and stood up as well.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds return back to earth. A person like you shouldn't read. If this keeps up, you might start getting... ideas." George said and to Aaron's horror, he dumped his beautiful new book into the fountain.

"No!" Aaron cried and ran forward. He snatched the book out of the water and desperately tried to save it so that it could still be read. He faintly heard Samuel snicker and George sigh, but he couldn't care less. With tears in his eyes he turned and glared at the hunter.

"George, you are positively primal." Aaron spat. George laughed and put a large hand on his shoulder.

"I shall take that as a complement." George said, before he tried to lead Aaron away. "Now, why don't you come to the tavern and have a drink with me? You can even have a look at all my hunting trophies! Trust me when I say that looking at the dead, glassy eyes of animals is far more amazing than any silly novel you'll ever read."

Aaron scowled and promptly smacked George's arm away. "I will have to pass. I need to return to my sister." He said stiffly.

"Sally Reeve? The insane inventor? Ha! She needs to get a husband and settle down. Maybe than she'll finally return to normal." Samuel snickered.

"My sister is not insane!" He yelled, his hands balling into fists. "Sally is a genius."

"Yes, of course! Now, after you've finished uh, helping with your sister, maybe you could work me into your schedule?" George inquired. Aaron blinked and frowned.

"Yeah. Sure. Good day." Aaron said quickly, before practically running away. He was so embarrassed for the way he behaved. He hasn't lost his composure in years and he felt terribly ashamed for letting George and Seabury get under his skin that easily. As he rushed home, he heard an explosion coming from the direction his house was.

He sighed, and quickened the pace. He had no doubt that Sally made something explode again. A fond smile made its way on his face and he broke into a run. He arrived at his house and sure enough, smoke was coming out of the basement windows. 

"Sally?" He called through the window.

"Aaron! You're back." Sally appeared right at the window and grinned at her brother. Aaron sighed, but a smile soon appeared.

"Are you alright? I heard the explosion from the middle of town." Aaron said in concern. Even if this type of thing happened almost everyday, he still worried for his sister. It was practically his job. Without him, Aaron had a feeling that Sally would've died a long time ago. 

"I'm fine! Just working some things out." Sally said, grinning. She left the window and walked back into the smoke.

"I'll be down there to help you in a minute." Aaron yelled. He turned on his heel and rushed into the house. He put the loaf of bread away in the kitchen. He than put his bag down on a chair and rushed downstairs. By now, most of the smoke had cleared out and he could clearly make out his sister's form. His eyes widened in slight awe when he saw a small music box.

"Wow Sally... That's beautiful." Aaron said softly. Sally looked over at him and smiled.

"It is, isn't it? I modeled the people inside to look like our parents. It also plays the lullaby that Mum would sing to you whenever you got upset." Sally explained, a tender look on her face. Aaron took in a sharp breath at her words.

He had zero memories of their parents because they'd died when he had only been two but Sally remembered them very well. Talking about their parents was a sensitive subject and one that they avoided.

"Sally..." He whispered. Sally took in a deep breath and gave Aaron a sad smile.

"This baby is gonna win us a ton of money from the fair in two days." She said and Aaron wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Sally you don't have to sell this if you don't want to." He said softly. Sally stiffened in his arms, before relaxing again.

"I'm not gonna sell it. Just show it off. Than maybe I'll make some more if people want 'em." Sally muttered. Aaron pulled away and looked over at the music box.

"Well, if you're sure..." He said uncertainly. Sally gave him a determined look and nodded.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Speaking of the fair, I'm going to have to leave as soon as possible. The trip there takes one day and if I wanna get there on time, I've gotta hurry." Sally said, walking away from her brother. She picked up the music box and wrapped it up with brown clothes.

"Can you go and set Theodosia up for a day trip with the carriage?" Sally asked as she bustled about the workshop. Aaron sighed and shook his head, but he agreed.

"Alright. I'll make you some food as well." He said, before walking out of the basement.

\---

"Alright Sally, Theo's ready to go. And I've made plenty of food for you as well." Aaron said, walking down the stairs. Sally met him halfway up and grinned at him. 

"I'm all set too." She said. 

The two walked over to where Theodosia was tied up with a carriage attached to her backside. Aaron walked over to Theodosia and patted her snout.

"You ready girl?" He asked and got a soft neigh in response. Sally giggled, before she started to load up the carriage with food, clothes, and her music box. She climbed on top of Theodosia and smiled at Aaron.

"I'll be back in just a few days. You stay safe, alright?" Sally said and Aaron chuckled.

"I should be the one to tell you that." He responded. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Bye Aaron, I love you." She yelled. Aaron waved she trotted away, out of Yorktown and into the forest nearby. Aaron's hand dropped and he smiled. She'll be alright. I know she will. She'll come back safe and sound.

A few hours after entering the forest, Sally was hopelessly lost. She had followed the path that was suppose to lead her to the fair, but she had gotten lost. As she looked around, hopelessness filled her being. Everything looked the exact same!

"Theo, I think we're lost." Sally said and Theodosia whined in response. Sally examined her map and frowned.

"Um... Let's go that way!" She announced, pointing east. Gently, she directed Theodosia towards a small dirt path. It was overgrown with weeds and bushes, but it was still a path. As they walked along, the air became colder. Sally wrapped her shawl tighter around her body and shivered.

"Is it just me, or did it become colder?" She muttered. "I think we'd better turn back around."

When she tried to do just that, she accidentally made Theodosia walked into a tree. Snow fell from the branches and hit Theo's backside. This spooked her and she reared back causing the music box that Sally had worked so hard on to fall, as well as some food.

Theodosia tore off. This, unfortunately, caused Sally to be flung from her back and she fell to the ground. She cried out in pain when she landed badly on her right shoulder. She quickly stood up and tried to run after Theodosia.

"Wait! Theo, come back!" She called desperately, but a horse is much faster than a human and Theodosia quickly disappeared from sight. She stumbled through the freezing woods, searching for a way out.

That was a when a loud howl tore through the air, followed by several others. Sally felt panic rise up and she began to run. She didn't think, she just ran. More howls filled the air and Sally nearly screamed when a wolf jumped right in front of her. 

She quickly changed directions and ran. She could feel the hot breath of the wolves on her heels. She hardly felt the scratches that she got from all the branches. She was just focusing on running.

She let out a startled yelp when the ground underneath her disappear. She tumbled down the hill with the wolves close behind. She stopped before a large gate and clambered up. She pushed against the gate and nearly sobbed with relief when it opened. She ran inside and slammed the gate shut.

The wolves snapped at her from the other side and Sally backed away. She than turned and ran away, just in case they got in. When she saw what was behind her though, she froze and gasped in shock.


	4. Chapter 3

The castle that sat before her was stunning. She took in a shaky breath as she took in the beautiful architecture. She stumbled towards the castle, almost dazed. She walked up the steps that lead to the door, running her hand along the golden rail. She studied the intricate designs that were carved into the rail.

"This is simply gorgeous." She whispered. She arrived at the front door and let out a small gasp when she saw the wood carvings. "Wow..."

She knocked gently on the door, and when no one answered, she nudged it. To her surprise, the door creaked open. She hesitated, unsure if she should enter. Her question was answered when thunder cracked nearby and she scurried in. She shut the door behind her, and looked around.

"Oh wow.... It's even more beautiful inside!" She exclaimed, smiling. She continued to examine the area she was in and her eyes lit up when she saw an intricate coat rack.

"So much detail... The person who created this was a genius!" She cried as she ran her hand over it.

"Look mon ami, there is a woman." A candelabra that was sitting on a table whispered to a gold clock that sat beside him. "And she is a gorgeous one at that!"

"I can see that, however, does she not seem a bit too old for Alexander? She doesn't seem to be his type either." The clock whispered back. Sally didn't hear either of them, she was too distracted by the coat rack.

"Age does not matter when it comes to love!" The candelabra protested, waving its candle sticks around a bit. This time, Sally heard the exclamation and she turned, looking for the source.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called.

"Not another word Lafayette. Alexander will be furious if this woman finds out." The clock whispered sternly.

"I... I don't mean to intrude! But I have lost my horse and there are wolves outside your gate. And I think there is a storm approaching... Please, I hope you can just spare me one room." Sally called, walking towards where she thought she heard the voices.

"Do not worry Madam. You are welcome to stay here." The candelabra said, completely ignoring the clock. Sally, who was standing right beside the table they were on, looked around frantically.

"Who said that? Hello? You don't have to hide!" She called, before grabbing the candelabra. Lafayette spluttered a bit and Sally let out shriek, dropping him in the process. The clock let out a load groan and shook his head.

"Oh my goodness! Did someone somehow program you to talk?" She asked in fascination.

"Madam, it is quite rude to drop someone." He said, managing to stand himself upright. He dusted himself off and smiled at Sally. She reached down and picked him up again, which in turn caused him to spluttered in protest.

"Madam! S'il vous plait, let me down! I will have you know that I was once a soldier. This kingdom would not be here if it weren't for me." Lafayette said haughtily. Sally blinked.

"I-I apologize." She set the candelabra back on the table and then proceeded to pick the clock.

"Can this one talk as well?" She asked, turning the clock over in her arms.

"Miss, please put me down, I am a veteran! I have no place in your arms!" The clock said.

"Why Monsieur Washington, I did not realize you were such a flirt." Lafayette teased. If Washington were still human, a blush would've colored his cheeks.

"Excuse me? You are the flirt, not me!" He protested while Sally watched the exchange in fascination.

"This is incredible! To think that someone programmed you to have human personalities." She said, grinning. "Tell me, do you know who made you?"

"It was that enchantress!" Washington cried, waving his stubby arms around. "She's the one who-"

"Silence mon ami. Do not forget what the arrangement is." Lafayette quickly intervened. Washington's eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut.

"My mistake." He muttered.

"Miss, you came in from the storm, oui? Come, there is a fire this way. We can get you a bit to eat as well. Come now, we must warm you up." Lafayette said. He hopped along the floor and Sally, who was still holding Washington, followed the candelabra. He led her into a large room that did indeed have a fireplace. 

Sally rushed over to it, gently setting the clock on a table, before quickly seating herself in front of the fire. She put her hands out and sighed in relief when the warmth seeped into her dreary bones.

"Thank you so much." She said, but the two were no longer paying her any mind.

"Are you insane? Alexander will be furious when he finds this woman here!" Washington hissed.

"But she could be the one mon ami! We much give her a chance." Lafayette protested.

"You idiot! He will kill us all!" He whisper-yelled.

"Washington, Alexandre is our friend. He will not harm us."

"But what about the girl? He will surely kill her."

"I do not think our petit lion will kill her." Lafayette reasoned. "He is still a gentleman."

"He's changed since then. With his temper, there's no telling what he'll-"

"Um, excuse me?" Sally asked and both Lafayette and Washington jumped. "It is alright if I stay here, yes? The master of the house will allow it?"

Lafayette and Washington froze, unsure what to say. Lafayette opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when heavy footsteps echoed through the quiet castle.

"Il est ici!" Lafayette whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked. She did not understand French, so she hadn't a clue as to what Lafayette had said. A figure appeared in the doorway and he let out a vicious growl.

"There is a stranger in here!" He roared. Sally felt fear trickle down her spine at the sound of that deep, animistic voice.

"O-Observant as always Alexandre." Lafayette stuttered. Washington sighed and hobbled forward, hoping to calm the prince down.

"Now now son. She does not bring any harm. She only wishes to stay the night and -"

"Silence! The last time a woman was here, she cursed us all!" Alexander roared and he stepped into the light. Sally let out a horrified gasp and backed away, falling over her own feet.

"Alexandre, please calm yourself. She means no harm, I assure you!" Lafayette said quickly, backing Washington up.

"I thought Washington was keeping you in check?" Alexander growled. Washington shifted nervously and opened his mouth to explained, but the prince cut him off.

"Never mind that. You!" He yelled, pointing to Sally, who was on the ground quivering in fear. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"W-Well you see s-sir, I-I got lost in t-the woods and than s-some wolves appeared! I lost m-my horse and I f-found your c-castle by accident." At Alexander's furious and impatient look, Sally hurried up her speech and became more desperate. "C-Can we n-not talk this i-inventor inventor? Y-You contraptions are t-truly stunning a-and-"

"Inventor? What are you talking about woman?" Alexander growled, his impatience and rage building up. He bared his fangs and Sally felt like sobbing.

"P-Please! I only require a place to stay f-for one night!" She cried desperately. Lafayette and Washington winced in pity as Alexander clearly grew more enraged. Her words were too familiar, they hit too close to home.

"You wish for a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay!" He roared. He grabbed Sally by her collar and dragged her off, ignoring Lafayette and Washington's shouts of protest.

\---

"Aaron is going to get the surprise of his life!" Samuel said as he scurried beside George who was walking swiftly towards Aaron's home. He took a shortcut through some bushes and pushed a branch back. It then, unfortunately, smacked Seabury right in the face.

"I know. It is Aaron's lucky day." George exclaimed, not even noticing Samuel's now bleeding nose. He pulled out a strawberry pastry and started munching on it. Samuel gave him a slightly pleading look and George tossed him the bag full of sweets.

"Don't eat all of them. Some of them are for Aaron. Keep at least twenty!" George called, before picking up the pace. Samuel rushed after him, while pulling out a pastry.

"My! Lee sure does make the best pastries in town." Samuel exclaimed, grinning.

"Indeed he does. Aaron is sure to like them." George said, smirking. They walked onto the street that Aaron's house was on and George smiled at all the villagers.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding! But before we begin, I'd better go propose." He said and the villagers chuckled. "You know what to do Samuel?"

Seabury nodded frantically and George smirked, before marching up to Aaron's house. 

Meanwhile, inside the quaint home, Aaron was working on fixing his book. He was still furious that George had ruined his beautiful new book that Montgomery had been kind enough to gift him with. When Aaron heard a knock on the door, he was confused. Who could be here? He thought. Sally wasn't due back for another couple of days.

He went to open the door and almost immediately regretted it. There stood George, in all his six foot five glory. Aaron scowled and tried to slam the door shut, but George stuck his foot out and stopped him. He slammed the door back open and Aaron let out a squeak when it was ripped from his hands.

"Aaron my love." George cried and Aaron shivered in disgust at his words.

"Mr. King, I am not your lover." He said stiffly. He went to grab the door to shut it, but George walked right in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"You may not be at the moment, but you soon will be  Today is the day all your dreams come true." George said, walking in like he owned the place.

"You know nothing of my dreams." Aaron growled. George chuckled and cupped Aaron's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Such a fierce expression." George muttered, before licking his lips. Aaron shuddered in disgust and tried to back away, but George had a strong grip.

"You truly are a beauty." George said, before stroking Aaron's cheek gently.

"Mr. King! Release me this instant!" He spluttered, his face burning.

"Hmm... I don't think so. You see, today is the day your dreams come true!" George said. 

"You already said that..." Aaron muttered. George released his chin and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"Imagine this. A large house sitting on acres of land. My latest kill roasting in the fire while my wif- I mean husband massaged my feet. Our children playing with the dogs by the fireplace! We'll adopt eight or nine." George said, grinning.

"Dogs?"

"No! Children! Strong young boys, just like me." George said. Aaron grimaced when he thought about miniature Georges running around. God, he did not want that mental image.

"And do you know who my husband will be?" George asked. Aaron shook his head, an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"You, Burr." George said calmly. Panic rose up and Aaron stumbled back.

"I uh. I mean I don't-" He stammered, his face red.

"Speechless? I don't blame you. Anyone in your lucky position would be. You're so adorable Aaron. Truly a perfect man." George praised. 

"M-Mr. King. I-I am flattered and all b-but..," He trailed off, unsure what to say. He wanted to just flat out say no, but he decided to be a bit nicer. "I just don't deserve you!" He cried before shoving George out the door.

He tumbled down the steps and landed in mud puddle where Seabury was waiting patiently. His eyes widened when he saw the now mud covered George. The villagers gawked as George stood up and tried to regain whatever dignity he had left.

"Aaron Burr will become my husband." George growled before stalking away.


	5. Chapter 4

Aaron slid down against the door and groaned. He could not believe that George proposed to him. The two barely knew each other for Christ's sake! He stood up and peeked out his window, looking for George.

"Is he gone?" He whispered to no one in particular. With Sally gone, no one else was in the house. Aaron let out a small sigh of relief when he saw no sign of George or any of the villagers that he'd gotten a glimpse of when he'd shoved George out the door. Cautiously, he opened the door and took a step out. 

When nothing happened, he took another and slowly made his way over to the garden. He fell to his knees and started ripping up the weeds that had spread everywhere over the winter. Aaron always did this when he was mad, frustrated or just really anxious. It was good distraction besides reading of course. He was shocked however, when he heard a neigh.

"Theo? What are you doing back here? And where is Sally?" He demanded as he ran up to the obviously scared horse. He quickly unbuckled her from the wagon and he felt dread settle in his stomach when he saw some of the food and Sally's music box were gone. He immediately knew that something had happened. Sally would never just leave Theodosia to fend for herself.

"Lead me to her Theo." He said, jumping on Theodosia's back.

He was surprised when Theo lead him to a giant castle. Slowly, he dismounted the horse and opened the gate, leading her inside. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he got a closer look at the palace. It was almost like it had jumped right out of one of his novels. "This is incredible Theo. And you're sure that Sally is in there?"

Theodosia gave him a snort, almost as if to say 'Of course I am'. Aaron lead her into a small closure and tied her up. He patted her snout affectionately. "I'll be back soon girl."

He walked up the grand steps just like Sally had. Well, it was more like he ran. He was very worried for his sister. He knew that she would never let Theodosia go off on her own. Something must've happened to her. He made it to the front door and noticed that it was already opened a crack. He reached his hand out and gently pushed it open, before walking inside. As he walked, he gave a soft knock on the wood door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm looking for a girl named Sally... Do you know if she's here?" Aaron got no response and suddenly he felt a bit silly talking to empty air.

"Washington! Washington! Look!" Our favorite french candelabra whispered, hitting the sleeping clock over the head with its candle sticks. Washington spluttered awake and shot a glare at Lafayette, who was looking at Aaron in excitement. Washington followed his gaze and instantly shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not." He said and Lafayette pouted.

"But look! He is so beautiful!" Lafayette protested, gesturing to Aaron, who remained oblivious to their presence.

"That was what you said about the girl and look what happened. Now shut your mouth!" Washington hissed, before going still and attempting to look normal. At first, Lafayette decided to do the same, but as he listened to Aaron call for this Sally person, he felt himself a break a little more.

"Washington look at him! He seems to be our age and he's very handsome." Lafayette whispered and Washington let out a growl and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" 

Meanwhile, a small teacup was sitting by the railing of a large staircase, practicing poetry. When he'd heard the castle door open and saw a handsome young man walk in he nearly burst with excitement.

"Mama! There's a man in the castle!" The teacup shrieked when he reached his mother who was a teapot.

"Philip, what are you talking about? There hasn't been a man in this castle for nearly three years." His mother, who's name was Eliza, said, frowning at her son.

"But I saw him Mama! I swear I did! And he was handsome! I think he's Alexander's age." Philip insisted.

"You shouldn't be spreading lies Philip." Eliza scolded and her son pouted. 

"I'm not lying Ma!"

"Eliza! You'll never believe it! There's a man in the castle!" A feather duster yelled bursting into the room.

"Not you too Peggy..." Eliza moaned.

\---

"Lafayette, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Washington growled and Lafayette shot him an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, but his cheeky grin gave everything away. Lafayette turned away from Washington and faced the direction Aaron was in. He waved his candle sticks around, and smiled.

"Monsieur, what are you doing here?" Lafayette called and Washington let out very (manly) shriek.

"What are you doing you stupid candelabra!" He yelled and attempted to hit Lafayette on the head, but unfortunately his arms were too short. Instead, he settled for hitting the French man were his waist should be. Sadly, Washington was too late and Aaron had seen them.

"Oh my god!" He screamed. Washington froze while Lafayette smiled charmingly, hoping to talk with the young mysterious man, but Aaron was having any of it. He turned on his heel and ran away as fast as he could, just like any normal human being would.

"Wait!" Lafayette yelled, before quickly hopping off that table and attempting to hobble after Aaron. Washington followed Lafayette, concerned for his friend's safety. That young man had looked quite freaked out and he didn't want Lafayette getting hurt. He wobbled after him, and desperately tried to stop the candelabra (though it didn't work). 

Aaron rushed through the hallways, hoping to lose the somehow talking candelabra and clock. He looked behind him and relaxed when he didn't see either object. He stopped running and simply walked around, still searching for his dear sister.

"Sally...?" He called, a bit softly so that the talking objects wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to meet those crazy things again. Aaron got so distracted with finding his sister, he didn't even hear the light thumping that the candelabra and the clock were making. They had found Aaron and were silently following him (Washington ordered Lafayette not to say anything). Aaron continued to walked around, still calling softly for Sally.

"Sally? Are you here?" He called, glancing around. He felt unease fill him. He felt like something was watching him, but when he turned to look around, there was no one to be seen.

"That was too close Lafayette. Let's return to the foyer." Washington hissed. "And get your candle sticks off me!" 

Lafayette, ignored him and cautiously looked around the corner, sighing in relief when he saw that Aaron wasn't looking at him. He released Washington and the two continued to pursue Aaron.

"I-Is someone there?" A faint voice called, one Aaron immediately recognized.

"Sally!" He cried and rushed over to the cell that she was locked in. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling before the cell bars. Sally rushed over to him and entwined their fingers.

"Aaron, listen to me. You need t-to get out of h-here!" Sally cut herself off with a cough and Aaron grew increasingly worried.

"Are you sick?" He asked, examining her.

"N-Never mind that! You need t-to leave before he gets here!" She said, hushed. Aaron frowned at her words and stood up, trying to open the cell.

"I'm not leaving without you." He said stubbornly. "Aaron please-" Sally broke into a small coughing fit and Aaron looked over at her.

"You're sick Sally. You need medical attention. I'm not about to leave behind my only family to die!" Aaron's words echoed through the empty castle and a large growl was heard, causing Sally to whimper.

"Aaron, you need to run!" She whispered. "Go before he gets here!" 

Aaron didn't listen to her and stood his ground. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Aaron, he can't be reasoned with!" Sally said, desperate to get her brother to leave. Aaron turned to refuse, but someone grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around. Sally let out a horrified gasp and Aaron's eyes widened in shock when he saw the monstrous form of the beast.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" The beast growled, staring coldly at Aaron. He did not like it when strangers entered his house. Not since the enchantress.

"NO! Leave Aaron alone!" Sally screamed, but the beast ignored her. Aaron swallowed his fear and attempted to straighten his posture, even though he wanted to cower in fear. 

"Who are you?" He asked, trembling, ignoring the beast's previous question.

"Alexander Hamilton. I'm the Master of this house." Alexander growled. "And who might you be?"

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"What are you doing in my house, Mr Burr?" The beast questioned. Aaron took a shaky breath and looked the beast directly in the eye.

"I've come for my sister." He said as steadily as he could and Alexander's eyes flickered to Sally, who cowered a bit in fear. "She is sick. Can't you see that she needs a doctor?"

Alexander scowled. "Then she should not of trespassed." He said. "She should have gone to a medical facility instead.."

"She was in a desperate situation! She no longer had a horse. What was she supposed to do?" Aaron cried, his fear slowly dissolving.

"I don't care! How would you feel if someone just waltzed into your home and sat in your chair, touched your coat rack and fiddled with your possessions? She committed a crime and this is her punishment!" Alexander roared, and Aaron flinched slightly.

"She is seriously ill! And she only committed a minor crime! She shouldn't have to pay for that with her life!" Aaron yelled. He could not believe that he was arguing with a giant, terrifying beast, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Aaron took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Please sir, is there nothing I can do?" He asked desperately. He couldn't let his sister die. He had already lost his parents, he couldn't lose Sally too.

"There is nothing. No point in pleading her case. Now, as I was saying-"

"I'll take her place!" Aaron blurted out, cutting the beast off. Everyone, including Lafayette and Washington, who were still watching, froze.

"What? Aaron no! Please don't! You need to live your life!" Sally cried. 

"So do you Sally." Aaron said softly. Alexander observed the two, before turning to Aaron.

"You would take her place?" He asked and Aaron nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"O-Only if you let her go." He stammered. Sally yelled at him to stop, that he didn't now what he was doing, what he was getting into, but Aaron ignored her.

Alexander seemed to ponder the idea for a few seconds, before turning to the siblings. "I agree to your terms, but only if you stay here forever." He said and Sally gasped in horror.

"No!" She shouted. Aaron started trembling violently, but he raised his head and looked the beast in the eye. He felt fear trickle down his spine as his head whirled with the thought of never going home. Never seeing his books, never seeing any of the villagers, never dealing with George... never being free again.

"Well? I don't have all day." Alexander snapped.

"I'll stay." Aaron whispered. The beast's face twisted into a small grin. "Excellent." Alexander said. 

He stepped into the light and Aaron held back a gasp when he saw the monstrous features that Alexander had. The beast stalked over to Sally and roughly grabbed her.

"No! Let me go! I'll stay! Aaron, you can't do this! Please!" Sally screamed, but Aaron stayed still. The beast walked out and pushed Aaron into the cell and shut it. Aaron ran to the cell bars and watched helplessly as Alexander dragged Sally away kicking and screaming. 

When they disappeared, Aaron walked over to the far wall and settled beside it. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be stuck in this cell forever. He hoped Alexander would at least give him something to do, but considering how he had treated Sally, Aaron figured it was unlikely. He sniffed and finally let his tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh, Monsieur, please do not fret too much. Alexandre is alright. I promise." Lafayette said, appearing before the cell. Aaron stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"S-So I didn't imagine you earlier..." He muttered and Lafayette laughed.

"Of course not mon ami. I am sorry about Alexander. He has not been around a human for nearly three years." The candelabra explained gently.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to act like a complete asshole..." Aaron mumbled, tears falling from his eyes still, though a bit more slowly.

"Yes, well, that is just how Alexander is. He has always been a bit of an asshole." Lafayette said, smiling fondly.

"Do you have a name?" Aaron asked the candelabra, who beamed at him.

"My name Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette. But everyone calls me Lafayette or Laf." Aaron blinked in surprise at how long his name was, before smiling softly.

"My name is Aaron Burr. It's nice to meet you." He said softly. He crawled over to the candelabra and sat in front of him. "How can you talk?" He asked curiously.

"It is quite a long story. But I was not always a candelabra. I was once a fighting soldier! If it weren't for me, this country wouldn't exist!" Lafayette boasted, puffing out what little chest he had. Aaron giggled at the action. 

"I see." Aaron said in bemusement. He didn't really believe what the candelabra was saying, but he kept quiet.

"Lafayette! I thought I told you to leave the poor boy alone." A voice barked. Aaron watched in slight fascination as a gold clock wobbled in, glaring at the candelabra.

"But Monsieur Washington, our poor guest was so lonely. I could not bring myself to leave him alone." Lafayette huffed, pouting a bit. Washington sighed and shook his clock head.

"How are you feeling son?" Washington asked, looking over at Aaron.

"Awful. I just lost my freedom and my family." Aaron said. Washington and Lafayette looked at him sympathetically.

"Do not worry Monsieur Burr. We will talk with Alexandre." Lafayette promised and Washington nodded in agreement. Aaron blinked in surprise and watched as the two hopped away.

Aaron was left alone with only silence for company.


	6. Chapter 5

"Alexandre! Alexandre! Wait!!" Lafayette called, trying to keep up with the prince's long strides, which was next to impossible.

"Son, please. The boy is going to be staying with us for quite some time. Should we not offer him somewhere more comfortable to live?" Washington said, trying to talk some sense into Alexander, which was also almost impossible. The prince growled and sped up, leaving the two house objects behind.

"Alexander! Is it true that there is a man in the castle?" Peggy a feather duster asked, zooming up to Hamilton. The beast scowled at her but said nothing. He stopped walking for a minute, which allowed Lafayette and Washington to catch up.

"Peggy! Bonjour! And yes, there is a man in the château!" Lafayette said cheerfully. Peggy let out an excited squeal and did a twirl.

"Oh my god!! I was right! Now I can go prove Eliza wrong! Where is the boy?" She asked, her eyes lit up.

"You will not visit the boy!!" Alex roared, before stalking away. Lafayette sighed and shook his head.

"At this rate, Alexandre will never get Monsieur Burr to love him!" He cried dramatically. Washington gave him a strange look.

"We never established that Mr Burr is the one who will break this curse!" He said, his eyes wide.

"But of course Monsieur Washington! Il est très évident! Tu as vu comment Alexandre a lui regarder! Et Monsieur Burr est très beau! Il n'y a personne d'autre!" Lafayette said. Washington stared at him blankly, for he did not understand French. Lafayette had a bad habit of speaking his native language whenever he got nervous or very excited.

"Lafayette. English." Peggy giggled. Lafayette would've flushed bright red if he were in his normal form.

"I apologize. I did not realize." Lafayette said sheepishly. Washington sighed and shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Repeat what you just said. In English this time." He said and Lafayette chuckled.

"Of course. I said it is very obvious! You saw how Alexander looked at him. And Monsieur Burr is very handsome! There is no other person!" Lafayette repeated. Washington frowned.

"While I agree that Mr Burr is very handsome, I hardly believe that he will be the one." He said.

"Mais Monsieur Washington! Did you not see how Alexandre looked at him? It was obviously love at first sight!" Lafayette said swooning slightly.

"Mr Burr is an attractive young man. I would be worried if Alexander was not slightly attracted to him." Washington reasoned.

"Washington! Stop ruining Lafayette's hopes with logic!!" Peggy whined.

"It's better to be logical than to get your hopes up only for them to be ruined," Washington said tiredly. They all fell silent and looked to where Alexander had gone to. They could pray that the two men fell in love, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

\---

Meanwhile, Aaron was curled up on the floor of his cell. His eyes burned with the effort of trying not to cry and his cheeks were wet with the couple of tears that had escaped. His back hurt from being curled up for so long, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He missed his sister and his books. He missed Montgomery's kind smile and the rustic smell of his bookstore. Hell, he was even starting to miss George and his annoying attempts for his affections. Just thinking about his town made Aaron hiccup. Overwhelming sadness washed over him and suddenly he couldn't hold back his tears. He lifted his hands up and tried to wipe away his tears. He sniffled softly.

"Aaron?" Aaron lifted his head and his bloodshot eyes widened in shock. There stood the beast with a surprisingly soft and sad look on his face.

"W-What do you want?" Aaron asked and he was ashamed of the way his voice trembled. Alexander had the decency to look guilty before he opened the cell door. Aaron stared at the door and then at Alexander, who refused to look him in the eyes.

"I have come... to take you to your room." He spoke softly and slowly Aaron sat up.

"I was under the impression that I was a prisoner. So why would you set up a room for me?" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Alexander's expression turned stormy.

"You can stay in this cell if you wish." He growled and Aaron swiftly stood up.

"I-I would like to go to the room you've set up." He said quickly, ducking his head a bit. The beast nodded and stepped aside, allowing Aaron to leave the small cell.

"This way," Alexander grunted. They walked in silence until they passed Lafayette and Washington, who were arguing on a small coffee table,

"Alexandre! Monsieur Burr!" Lafayette cried, grinning brightly while Washington looked pleased.

"I'm glad to see you've taken my advice son," Washington said in approval. Alexander scowled and he was mentally thankful that his brown fur covered his blush. He cleared his throat and directed his attention to his longtime friends.

"Lafayette. Could you come with us please?" He asked awkwardly. Lafayette positively beamed at that and nodded. Alexander gently picked the candelabra, scared of hurting him.

"Wait! I would like to join you." Washington said. Aaron glanced at him, before picking the clock up. Alexander stayed still for a moment before he continued to walk.

"Um, excuse me. But I do not think I ever got your name." Aaron told the clock.

"Oh! My apologies. My name is George Washington." The clock said proudly. Aaron gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Washington." He said politely.

"Mr Burr, sir?" Aaron froze and looked over at the beast, who was staring at him nervously. Aaron forced his face to go blank and he stared back.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that you do not need to stay in your room and that since the castle is your home now you can go anywhere you like except for the West Wing. That's off limits and I'm not going to tell you why it's off limits because it's a long story and one I don't want to talk about so don't ask." Alexander said in one breath.

"Long story short, you may go anywhere but the West Wing." Lafayette supplied.

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" Aaron asked curiously, ignoring what Alexander had just said.

"I thought I told you not to ask about it!" Alexander said sharply and Aaron flinched.

"My apologies," Aaron muttered, looking away. Lafayette shook his head in disapproval, but the prince ignored the candelabra.

"This is your room," Alexander said calmly and Aaron wordlessly entered. Invite him to dinner. Lafayette mouthed.

"Dinner. Tomorrow. You will... join me...?" It came out as a question and Lafayette facepalmed. When Aaron failed to reply and his face remained cold, Alexander's temper flared.

"And you'd better be there!" He snapped before turning on his heel and marching away, Lafayette still in his hands. Washington wiggled out of Aaron's arms and quickly waddled after the two, shouting something incoherent. Aaron stared after the three, before shutting his door. He sank down against it and finally let his tears flow freely. He didn't try to stop them and he sobbed, thinking that he had privacy.

"Why are you crying?" A childish voice asked curiously. Aaron looked up and searched for the voice, but saw no one. Don't tell me there are more talking objects! He thought, his eyes wide.

"Up here!" The voice said. "Philip! Leave the poor man alone! We don't want to overwhelm him!" A female whispered, hushing the childish voice.

"But Ma! I wanna talk to him!" The infant voice whined. Aaron stood up and walked over to a small trolley, his eyes widening when he saw a teacup and teapot. He wasn't even surprised at this point.

"H-Hello." He whispered. The teacup whirled around and smiled brightly at him.

"Look Mama! Didn't I tell you he was handsome?!" The teacup said turning and eagerly looking at the teapot who Aaron assumed was his mother.

"Yes Philip, now don't be rude and introduce yourself." The teapot scolded. "Hello dear. My name is Eliza."

"And I'm Philip!" The teacup chirped.

"I'm Aaron Burr," Aaron said softly.

"I understand that you are upset Aaron but please, give Alex a chance. I know he seems unreasonable, but he is desperate." Eliza said softly.

"Why is he desperate?" Aaron inquired. Eliza looked saddened and even Philip looked solemn.

"I'm afraid I can't explain deary, but he is a wonderful man once he warms up to you," Eliza said.

"He locked my sister up and didn't even let her leave when she became ill. Sorry if I don't really believe what you say." Aaron said bluntly.

"Mr Aaron! Alex just wants a friend who's still human! And maybe, you can read suffer to him! He hasn't been able to read or write for years and-"

"Philip! That is enough! Alexander will tell Aaron those things when he wishes to. You do not have permission to tell Aaron Alexander's private turmoil." Eliza scolded and Philip looked away guiltily.

"Sorry, Mama," Philip said.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. Next time you see Alex, you can say you're sorry." Eliza said.

"Um, Miss? Are there any more talking um, objects in here?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Ah! Only one other. His name is Hercules and he's a wonderful man." She said, smiling.

"Uh huh! He taught me how to sow!" Philip said proudly.

"What is he?" Aaron asked.

"Hm? Oh, he's your wardrobe. He's sleeping right now so you'll have to meet him later. The poor boy hardly gets any rest nowadays. He missed his lover too much. It would be a shame to wake him from such a peaceful slumber." Eliza said softly.

"O-Okay," Aaron said. "You should get some rest as well. You've had a busy day." Eliza suggested.

"Alright." Aaron wandered over to the bed and flopped down.

"You get lots of sleep. We'll make sure no one disturbs you." Eliza said and Phillip cheered in agreement. Aaron smiled at them thankfully.

"Thank you two. I appreciate it." He mumbled before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

George was not sulking. Nope. Absolutely not because George King did not sulk. He was simply out drinking some ale because he wanted to. Samuel looked over at his leader in worry. George only sulked when he was very upset.

"George, are you oka-"

"Who does that man think he is?" George suddenly said loudly, slamming his hands down on the table. "I mean, nobody refuses me! Anybody would be ecstatic to be in his position!!"

Seabury laughed nervously. George shook his fist in the air, a determined look on his face.

"He was mine to subdue!" He cried dramatically before flopping back down and dejectedly drinking his ale.

"You mean to marry, correct?" Samuel asked nervously and George stared at him blankly, before going back to complaining about his failed marriage.

"Dismissed! Brutally rejected. And not to mention publicly humiliated!" George cried woefully, before taking a big gulp of his ale.

"More ale sir?" A maid asked, but Samuel waved her off. George was quite the handful when he was drunk and Samuel was definitely not in the mood to stay up late listening to George state everything that was wrong in the world and everything that he was great at. He loved George, but even Samuel had some limits.

"I've been disgraced! Oh, what can I do? This is more than I can bear!" George wailed, teas comically falling from his eyes.

"Huh...? You want some beer...?" John Jay slurred from his spot on the floor. His friend, John Adams staring at him from their table in slight concern.

"That won't help! I've never been so ashamed!!" George cried, before flopping down to the floor like the big drama queen that he is.

"What about a musical number about how fantastic you are!" Samuel said in a panic. George had never gotten this down before.

"Just some positive comments will do," George said gloomily. At that, Samuel froze and slowly turned to face his leader.

"I-I uh, well u-um..." Samuel shot a desperate look to the people around the bar, who either ignored him or stared at him blankly.

"L-Listen here George! Y-You've gotta pull yourself together! Not a s-single man in this room isn't in l-love with you!" Seabury stammered. A few men turned to stare at him and a couple opened their mouths to protest, but upon seeing their town's celebrity's dejected look thought the better of it.

"Y-You're the most admired and popular person in this whole town! There's a g-good reason f-for that! You're an unmatched hunter and y-you're the p-perfect man a-around! Y-You need to k-keep your confidence! A-Aaron will f-fall for you. A-After all, n-no human c-can resist your charisma!" Samuel said. There's a murmur of agreement between the villagers.

"He's for sure the best looking man around." Adams murmured. The Besides Aaron Burr went unsaid and justifiably so.

"And he's the best hunter ever!!!" John Jay slurred, repeating what Samuel said. Mostly because he hadn't been listening to Seabury.

"He's amazing with a gun! No one can kill cute, small, innocent animals quite like George!" James Reynolds said happily. James was an emotional drunk, so everyone was always happy when he was happy. He could get violent when he wasn't.

Everyone fed George more and more compliments and slowly, his confidence came back. It didn't matter that some (most) weren't true or that many were repeated. All that mattered was that he was being praised.

"You're so handsome and coy! Your charisma is unmatched! Anyone would be insane to reject you! They would be as insane as-"

"Help!" Everyone turned to the entrance to the tavern and stared at a soaked and desperate Sarah Burr.

"Y-You need to help m-me!!" She cried, stumbling down the steps and nearly falling to the floor. A young man who was working as a waiter managed to catch her.

"Sarah! Are you alright? What's wrong?" The waiter, whose name was Jonathan Bellamy asked. Sally turned and grabbed Jon by the shirt, tears falling from her eyes.

"A-Aaron! H-He's trapped i-in-" She stammered before coughing violently.

"Sarah, you need a doctor! Here, let me take you to your home." Jonathan said, attempting to gently lead Sally away.

"Wait just a second. What do you mean Aaron is trapped." George demanded, standing up and taking a step towards Sally. She broke free from Jonathan and grabbed George by his shirt.

"Y-You have to save him! H-He's being held captive by a... a.... A terrible beast!" Sally cried, before coughing once more.

"A beast?" George questioned. Sally nodded rapidly, her eyes holding a crazy light.

"A-A hairy horrible beast! And his name i-is Alexander Hamilton!" She cried. Samuel laughed at that.

"And I guess this Alexander is a huge monstrous beast?" He asked and Sally nodded.

"Yes! A huge monster!"

"With a long snarling snout?" James slurred, grinning.

"I-It's not very long. Maybe a-about the s-same size of a t-tiger!" Sally waved her arms around to punctuate her point.

"I guess he's got large razor sharp teeth?" John Adams asked, clearly finding Sally incredibly amusing.

"Y-Yes! E-Exactly!!!" Sally said, nodding her head eagerly. "S-So you'll h-help me, s-save Aaron?" She asked hopefully, however she was met with laughter.

"You're even crazier than I thought!" Samuel laughed. Everyone soon joined in, and Jonathan quickly grabbed Sally and started to gently lead her away, very worried for her health.

"Please! Aaron is in danger! W-We have to... We have to..." She cried as she was dragged out.

"That crazy girl! Always up for a good laugh!" John Jay slurred, still on the floor. Others snickered and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, George looked deep in thought.

"Samuel, I've been thinking... And I've got an idea as to how to make Aaron mine..." Samuel shivered when he saw the slightly crazy look in George's eyes.

"What is it?" He asked nervously and he was beckoned forward. George leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing Seabury to shiver when the hot breath came into contact with his ear.

"T-That's ingenious! I l-love it!" Samuel stammered, his face tinted red. George grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"I know. I'm a genius!" He said, laughing heartily. Samuel gave an uneasy laugh.

"Aaron Burr will become mine!"

\---

Meanwhile, outside the tavern, Bellamy was wrapping Sally up in a blanket and ushering her into a carriage. "Don't worry Sarah. Once you get home, you'll see your brother again." He reassured, however, Sally wasn't listening.

"Let me go! I-I can't leave him with that thing! H-He's all I have left! Please! Just listen to me! I'm not insane! Don't you care about my brother?!" She screamed and kicked. At her last words, Jonathan flinched. Truth be told, he'd grown quite fond of the Burr boy. With features like Aaron's, it was hard not to. Aaron didn't know this, but some visitors had spread the word about his beauty and now some people came to their quiet village just to catch a glimpse of him.

"Calm down. Aaron is back at your home, safe and sound." Jonathan soothed as he gently nudged her into the carriage.

"Please, Jon! There's no telling what the beast will do!" She sobbed. Jonathan simply sighed and climbed into the carriage, leading it to the Burr residence.

\---

Aaron woke the next morning, with a very sore shoulder. He sat up and groaned, realizing that he'd slept weirdly against the multiple pillows that practically took over his bed. He got out of bed and walked over to a mirror that was beside the large wardrobe. He internally grimaced when he saw his appearance. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his cheeks had clear tear tracks running down them. Furthermore, his eyes held almost an emptiness and his shoulders sagged.

All in all, he looked absolutely miserable. Not that he wasn't.

He rubbed his eyes and decided to go have a bath. Maybe he'll be able to collect his thoughts and look somewhat presentable. He walked around the room and quickly found the bathroom. He ran the water and once it was warm, he stripped and climbed in, sighing happily as his tired and sore body sank into the warm water. He left the bath and got dressed in his old clothes. When he left the bathroom, he was surprised to see Eliza and Philip sitting on a trolley, chatting animatedly.

"H-Hello." He said, staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Aaron! How are you?" Eliza asked, spinning around to face him. Philip did the same and Aaron smiled a bit at his eager look.

"Mr Aaron! I'm glad to see you up! I just finished a poem! Wanna hear it?" Philip asked and Aaron gave him a tired look.

"Later okay? I'm still very tired and quite hungry." He said. Philip looked disappointed but nodded.

"Alright."

"How are the two of you?" Aaron asked, observing them both.

"We're fine Aaron. But what about you? You had quite the night last night. I know it's hard to accept what happened and I can't imagine what you're going through." Eliza said gently.

"I do feel a bit overwhelmed and I'm still upset. Do you think Mr Hamilton will ever let Sally visit? I worry for her well being. I'm worried she won't eat or sleep and will obsess with getting me back. I don't want her hurting herself." Aaron said softly. Both Philip and Eliza gained solemn looks.

"I... I can't say for sure. It's been years since Alexander has gotten to interact with a human. He's very excited to have you around. He won't want to risk losing you to anything. Not even another human." Eliza said sadly.

"I see..." Aaron said quietly. He looked away and felt tears build up. So he was right. He was never going to get to see his only family ever again.

"Mr Aaron! Please don't be mad at Alex! He's really nice when you get to know him! Please give him a chance!" Philip said desperately.

"I don't know if I'll be able to Philip. He took everything from me. That's not something easily forgotten. Or forgiven." Aaron said, before turning away and walking over to his bed. He sat down and fiddled with the strings on his shirt absentmindedly.

"You shouldn't do that! You'll ruin a perfectly good shirt!" A voice called causing Aaron to jump.

"Hercules! You're up!!" Philip cried, scooting as close as possible to the now talking wardrobe. Aaron sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't even be surprised at this point.

 _My life is a mess._ He thought.


	8. Chapter 7

"So, he's the one Peggy's been talking about?" The wardrobe, sorry Hercules, said. Aaron eyed the wardrobe warily. He had mixed feelings about Hercules. For one, he was huge which meant that he couldn't be moved and that meant no privacy for Aaron. On the other hand, Hercules was actually good company - when he wasn't mourning over the loss of his lover whom he hadn't seen for years that is. Strangely enough, Lafayette mentioned similar complaints. His were slightly different, like saying "Il ne me remarque jamais! Je flirte et il ne le réalise pas!"

Of course, it was always in French so Aaron could never help with his ah, problem.

"Yup!" Philip said, jumping and twirling around excitedly.

"Philip! Be careful or you'll fall." Eliza scolded, fussing over her son. Aaron had been at the castle for about a day and while he didn't necessarily hate it, he didn't enjoy it either. For one, he was scared to leave his room for fear of encountering Alexander. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue and that he'd say the wrong thing. From what he'd seen, the beast had a terrible temper.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Eliza asked, turning to Aaron. His eyes widened and he jumped in surprise.

"O-Oh! S-Sure." He stuttered. He watched as Eliza jumped and proceeded to pour some tea into Philip. Her son hopped forward, careful not to spill any of the hot drink.

"Here you go, Mr Aaron!" Philip chirped. Aaron picked up the tiny thing hesitantly. He felt a bit awkward to be well, drinking out of Philip. He was scared of breaking the boy, or accidentally hurting Philip in some way. The little cup was so adorable and how would he ever be able to talk to Eliza again if accidentally killed her son.

"It's okay Mr Aaron! It won't hurt me in any way!" Philip suddenly said cheerfully, taking Aaron by surprise and almost causing him to drop the teacup. Slowly and carefully, Aaron brought Philip to his lips and drank out of the teacup. Philip giggled and Aaron gently set him back down on the trolley.

"Thank you." He said, smiling.

"Wow! You guys weren't kidding when you said he was handsome!" Hercules said. Aaron felt blood rush to his face and he hid his face in his hands.

"Adorable too," Hercules commented and Aaron could bet that there was a large cheeky grin on the wardrobe's face. Eliza giggled and Philip twirled again, spilling some of the tea. Aaron bashfully peeked out from behind his fingers as Eliza scolded Philip and told him to be more careful. Hercules chuckled good heartily and all was calm. The mood, however, was broken by a knock at the door.

Nervously, Aaron went to answer the door and he visibly paled when he saw the beast.

"G-Good morning." Aaron stammered nervously. Alexander was the last, thing, he wanted to see at the moment.

"Good morning Monsieur Burr." Lafayette greeted cheerfully, hopping out from behind Alexander. Aaron smiled, happy to see the candelabra once more. He had grown fond of the French... object. Alexander melted a bit at the sight of Aaron's smile. It was so warm and gentle. He felt a bit jealous that that smile wasn't directed at him. A sad feeling filled his heart when he realized that Aaron would never look at him with that amount of warmth. After all, he was a monster.

"Hello, Lafayette," Aaron said. "As wonderful it is to see you, may I ask what you are all doing here?"

From behind Alexander, Washington nudged him in the leg, causing him to stumbled forward and nearly knocking Alexander into Aaron. Alexander took a step back and cleared his throat.

"I uh. Came to remind you of dinner tonight." He mumbled, looking at the ground in an almost shy way. Aaron might've found it cute were it a different situation. And if Alexander were human. Mind you, he kind of looked like a puppy. A kicked puppy at the moment.

"Dinner," Aaron said, unimpressed. Hamilton nodded and looked up at Aaron's face, which remained impassive.

"I will have to pass," Aaron said coldly, before proceeding to shut the door. Alexander's face filled with rage and he slammed a fist against the door, making Aaron jump in fear.

"That was not a request! I order you to be there!" He roared. He became more enraged when Aaron didn't respond.

"I expect to see you there at five o'clock sharp!" Alexander snarled, before storming away. Aaron slammed the door and sank down against it, placing his head in his hands.

"Mr Aaron...?" Philip asked hesitantly. Aaron looked up and saw them all staring at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just... tired...." He said softly, but tired didn't begin to explain what he was feeling. Eliza pursed her lips and Philip squirmed a bit.

"I'm terribly sorry about Alex. He's normally much kinder than this. He's probably still a bit on edge from when your sister came. She said something that... hit far too close to home." Eliza explained softly. "At least... that's what Lafayette told me."

"That's not a plausible excuse for acting like a jackass." Aaron huffed.

"Aaron!" Eliza said sharply, gesturing towards Philip. Behind them, Hercules laughed.

"Lighten up Eliza. It's not like Philip hasn't heard Alex being called asshole or jackass. We aren't destroying his innocent. It was destroyed a long time ago." Hercules pointed out in amusement.

"Let Ma stay in her illusions," Philip said and Eliza looked at the two in embarrassment. Aaron let out a giggle.

Maybe life in this castle wouldn't be so bad.

\---

"Where is he?!" Alexander snarled pacing. Lafayette and Washington shared concerned looks. They both knew Alexander was starting to lose his temper and that was never pretty.

"Peut-être il est juste en retard...?" Lafayette said, completely in French. Washington stared at him, having no clue as to what Lafayette had just said.

"I gave him not one, but two reminders about tonight! There is absolutely no way he's simply late." Alexander snarled. Both house objects flinched at his tone and their eyes widened when Alexander turned on his heel and marched to Aaron's room.

"Attender!!! Alexander! Please do not do something rash!" Lafayette shouted as he and Washington scrambled after the prince.

Meanwhile, Aaron was sitting on his bed talking cheerfully with Eliza, Philip, and Hercules. It was pleasant, the three household objects gave him a bit of history on the castle. It was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.

"I just remembered. Aaron, were you not suppose to go for dinner with Alexander?" She asked as the knocking increased.

Aaron shrugged. "I decided not to go." He said simply.

"You what?" Hercules shrieked (very manly I add). "Do you have any clue as to how this will affect Alex? His temper will flair!"

"I don't see the problem-"

"Aaron!!! Open this door right now!!" Alexander roared, banging heavily on the door.

"If you don't open the door, Alexander will break it down," Eliza said softly. Reluctantly, Aaron stood and hesitantly opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw how angry Alexander looked. He was panting heavily and Aaron had a feeling it wasn't because of exhaustion.

"May I help you?" Aaron asked stiffly.

"I thought I told you that we were to eat dinner at five o'clock sharp," Hamilton said, his frame shaking in obvious rage. Aaron quirked a brow.

"I do not ever remember agreeing to this dinner." He said coolly. He went to close the door, but Alexander slammed it back open, ripping it from Aaron's grip.

"You will be joining me for dinner!" Alexander roared.

"I will not!" Aaron yelled back. The beast's face twisted into one of pure rage.

"Than you won't eat at all!" With that, Alexander stalked away.

"Alexandre!" Lafayette cried. He and Washington skidded to a stop when Alexander stormed pass them.

"Son! Wait a minute!" Washington called, panting lightly. Being a clock was harder than it looked. Alexander paid them no mind as he walked into the West Wing, slamming a door. Lafayette flinched.

"I take it that the uh, talking did not go as planned."

Washington sighed and shook his head. "His temper must've flared once more."

"I would think you're correct Monsieur Washington," Lafayette said sadly. At this rate, their curse would never broken. "Let us go comfort la bête."

\---

"Aaron...?" Eliza asked softly. Aaron shut the door softly and sighed.

"Mr Hamilton doesn't seem to understand that when you've been taken prisoner that you need time." He said, scowling.

"Yeah... Alex isn't the best at understanding other people's boundaries. He always wants to do what he wants." Hercules said, wincing slightly. Aaron shook his head.

"If you don't mind... I'd um, like some time alone. If only to think and-"

"It's fine Aaron. We understand." Eliza said, smiling.

"Come on Philip. Time to go." She and Philip left leaving only Aaron and Hercules.

"Um, I can't really leave so yeah and uh..."

"It's fine Hercules. Just... don't watch me sleep yes? It would be kind of creepy."

Hercules laughed a bit. "No worries man. I need a nap too. See you later?"

Aaron nodded and smiled before climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Aaron woke to the grumbling of his own stomach. He let out a grunt and rolled over, curling up, squeezing his eyes shut. His grumbling stomach and whines must've woken Hercules, because suddenly his doors flung open, smacking the wall and causing a huge bang to echo in the room.

"Aaron! What's wrong?!" He asked, wobbling forward slightly. Aaron looked over at him and whimpered pitifully.

Hercules' eyes widened in realization and he leaned over slightly, nearly toppling over in the process.

"You're hungry!" He exclaimed like he'd just made an amazing discovery. Aaron glared at him weakly but said nothing. Clothes began to fly out of his doors as Hercules flailed about, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Um! Should I call Eliza! But how would I do that?! Maybe Peggy? But same problem!"

Aaron groaned, he was starting to regret having the wardrobe as his roommate. Thankfully, Hercules' ranting and worrying were put to a halt when the door opened and in walked Lafayette, Eliza and her son.

"Bon matin!" Lafayette cried cheerfully. Aaron grunted and curled up even more.

"Lafayette! Thank god! Aaron's starving and I don't know what to do! Help?" Hercules' voice went small at the end and Lafayette patted the ma- wardrobe, on the leg.

"But of course! Monsieur Burr, can you walk?" The candelabra asked, hopping over to Aaron's form on the bed. Aaron grunted and rolled over slowly.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Do we may get you some food of course!" He said cheerfully. "It would be far easier and less dangerous to simply go to the kitchen instead of bringing something to eat all the way up here."

Aaron sat up, the promise of food helping him in ignoring his stomach. He stood up, legs shivering, but managed to stay upright.

"Good! Now let's go to the kitchen!" Lafayette cheered before jumping onto the cart Eliza and Philip were on and pointing to the door, obviously expecting the cart to move. Everyone stood still for one long and awkward pause before Aaron stumbled over and began to push the cart, causing both Lafayette and Philip to cheer.

After managing to somehow go down the stairs and not making enough noise to summon Alexander, they got to the kitchen.

"Grandpa! Wake up!" Philip called, hopping around while Eliza scolded him, telling him to be more careful. Aaron jumped when suddenly the stove lit up, shaking itself and sending ash everywhere.

"Philip! My grandson!" The stove said cheerfully, spewing smoke everywhere in its happiness.

"Grandpa grandpa! We need to cook a feast!" Philip cried.

The stove lit up. "A feast! Coming up!"

"Wait!" Aaron said. "I-I'm not that hungr-"

"Monsieur Burr! Come come, I will show you to your seat!" Lafayette said, grinned as he began to lead Aaron away.

"B-But-"

"Everyone wake up! It's time to make a feast!" The stove cried. That was the last thing Aaron heard before he was pushed out of the kitchen and lead to the dining room. Lafayette skipped ahead and Aaron followed closely.

"Lafayette, I really don't require a feast, I'd be fine with only-"

"Monsieur Burr," Lafayette interrupted, suddenly stopping and turning to face the young man. "Monsieur, we have been in these forms for many, many years. Alexander does not need to eat too much with his beastly form, so everyone is a bit restless and they all want to be able to feel useful, you know?"

Lafayette turned back around and continued walking. "You are the first human we have seen for years, besides your sister of course, and Aaron,"

Aaron's eyes widened at the use of just his first name.

"You," Lafayette said with a slightly sad smile. "You being here has given us hope. Something we have not felt for far too long."

It was silent after that, only consisting of Aaron's soft footsteps and Lafayette's uh, noisy jumps. They arrived at the dining room and Lafayette pulled out a seat for Aaron.

"Here you are." He said, smiling and back to his cheerful self once more. Aaron smiled slightly.

"T-Thank you..." He said before taking a seat. Lafayette hopped onto the table, before whistling. Instantly fine china came bursting out of the cupboards and drawers, all flying and whirling around.

"Alright everyone!" Lafayette said loudly, his voice holding a commanding tone. Everything froze, turning slightly to face the commanding candelabra. "We have a guest today! So let's give him a little show!"

The china all twirled in agreement before setting off into action. Aaron watched fascinated as the china whirled around, grabbing tablecloths and napkins, throwing them about in a beautiful flurry of colors. The kitchen doors flung open just as the china was settling down and in hopped Eliza and Philip, along with an assortment of dishes all containing wonderful food.

They danced and hopped about, putting on quite a show. Aaron was entranced. As he watched the wonderful show, Eliza jumped over to him, landing to his left.

"I hope this isn't too overwhelming." She said softly. "I know how strange it must look."

Aaron forced his eyes away and back to Eliza, smiling gently. "No, it's not overwhelming at all. I'm quite enjoying it."

Eliza looked up at him and smiled. As she did, the little performance finished. Lafayette slid down the middle, grinning like a maniac.

"Voila!" He cried, before falling down, obviously exhausted. Aaron's eyes widened and he rushed over to him, gently picking him up.

"Lafayette, you didn't have to work yourself so hard." He said. Lafayette sat up and grinned at him.

"It is quite alright!" He said breathlessly, though he was still grinning crazily. "Now, this is a feast remember, so why don't you begin to eat!"

Aaron frowned, reluctantly setting the tired candelabra down. "You are sure you're alrigh-"

The doors to the dining room opened with a bang and in walked Washington, who was actually sitting on a moving footstool, that was panting like a dog.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He boomed while everyone stared at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Monsieur Washington!" Lafayette said, breaking the silence and walking up to the angry gold clock. "Monsieur Burr was hungry so we decided to bring him down so he could eat."

Washington stared at Lafayette like he was insane, which was probably true actually. "You could not have done that with a little less noise?! I could you here you all the way from the library! What would you have done if Alexander came down!? He did say that Mr Burr was not allowed to eat."

"Were we suppose to let poor Aaron starve?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes!"

"He is our guest! Not our prisoner! I thought we were supposed to be kind, fair people!"

Silence overcame the room after Lafayette's shout. Aaron stood among the objects, fidgeting awkwardly. This was the first time he'd seen the clock or candelabra mad.

Washington let out a heavy sigh. "We'll discuss this further later, for now, I suggest everyone return to their duties."

Everyone did so silently, though Lafayette stayed behind. Aaron stood there, watching sadly as the wonderful food was taken away. He snatched an apple and some bread off a plate that flew by and ate them.

Washington grabbed Lafayette's candlestick and dragged him off, the two arguing and shouting insults like an old married couple. Aaron stayed in the dining room, unsure what to do. Finally, he left the now vacant space and decided to explore the castle.

As he wandered about, he discovered many amazing rooms. However, many of them were dusty and a huge mess. Aaron did end up cleaning a few if the smaller ones, but most of them were far too large for him to sort out.

It was evening by the time he finished exploring the palace. He was heading to his room, when he spotted a corridor, one he hasn't noticed before. He stared at it, before deciding to go explore.

What could be the harm?

He entered, discovering a staircase leading up. He began to climb it and as he did, his surroundings grew more and more decrepit. Aaron shivered, hugging himself. The air was chilly, his breath was showing.

A bad feeling began to grow in his stomach.

His grip tightened on the railing but he refused to back down. Finally, the staircase ended, revealing an area that was an even worse disaster zone than the rest of this castle. Aaron looked around, but only saw turned over furniture and fabric littering the ground.

He continued on until he noticed a faint red glow. Curious, he began to walk towards it. He entered a room that was by far more decayed than the rest of the castle, it didn't even have a proper ceiling and quite a bit of the walls were missing.

That wasn't what caught Aaron's attention though. In the center, on a pedestal, was a single blood red rose. Aaron walked towards it, entranced. It was beautiful. Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away.

Once he reached it, he noticed that it was in a glass case, protecting it from the elements. Aaron couldn't help but wonder who would want to keep such a magnificent sight locked away in this decrepit place.

Placing two hands on the case, he gently lifted it, revealing the beautiful rose in all its glory. Putting the case aside, Aaron reached a handout, just inches away from the red petals.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Aaron whirled, stumbling away from the beast who had roared. He watched with wide, fearful as Alexander stalked over to the case, grabbing it and practically slamming it down around the rose, once again sealing it off.

"I gave you one instruction! ONE!" Alexander roared, now heading towards Aaron. Aaron scrambled up, before bolting, fear overtaking his entire being.

Tears pricked his eyes as he ran. He'd never felt this scared. He had never ever felt scared for his life.

"Monsieur Burr!" Lafayette called as Aaron raced past him. He didn't hear the rest because he was already gone.

The front door came in sight and Aaron burst through it, instantly getting blasted with the cold winter air. He stopped for a moment and covered his eyes, squinting into the blizzard.

"Aaron wait!"

Aaron turned and saw the beast running after him. Clutching his jacket tightly, he ran out the door and into the storm.


	10. Chapter 9

Aaron ran out into the blizzard, clutching his jacket tight against himself as the winds raged around him. He stumbled through the building snow, barely able to see a thing. A distant roar sounded through the air, further fueling Aaron's fear.

The thought of being captured by that horrible beast again was enough to make a chocked sob escape his lips. He just wanted to go home!

He ran as fast as his legs would allow and soon came across the gateway. Without hesitation, he reached out a bare hand and grasped onto its icy rails, trembling from the cold. He yanked open the gates, before turning back and staring at the distant outline of the castle. He bit his lip, almost tempted to return and stay out of the chilly raging wind.

The sound of loud footsteps prompted him to run through the gates, slamming them behind him. He ran up the hill and into the forest, moving as fast as he could. He knew that the beast might still catch up to him and the thought sent fear coursing through his veins.

He was deep in the forest when he heard the first howl. His eyes widened and he pushed forward, now worries of wolves on his mind. He let out a scream as a wolf suddenly jumped down in front of him. He backed up only to hear the snarl of another.

He ran to the left hoping to escape, but another wolf appeared. He turned to the right, but there was nowhere to run. He was trapped.

The wolves advanced, snarling at him. Aaron backed up, trembling now with fear. He didn't want to die. A wolf jumped at him and Aaron let out another scream, dodging to the right and barely managing to avoid the other wolves.

They skidded and swiftly turned, now slowly advancing on him. One snapped at him and Aaron stumbled over his own feet, falling to the ground. His hand desperately searched for some sort of weapon as the wolves grew closer. His fingers closed around a large fallen branch and he used it to smack a wolf away.

"STAY BACK!" He screamed, waving the stick in front of him. He smacked another wolf and his eyes were wide with tears and terror as it snapped in half. The wolves were practically smirking as Aaron frantically backed up.

He let out a cry, squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. A loud whine was heard and Aaron slowly opened his eyes. He let out a gasp. There was Alexander, standing protectively over Aaron.

Alexander let out a roar and swung an arm at a wolf, knocking it aside.

"Look out!" Aaron cried. He watched with horror as a wolf sank its teeth into Alexander's arm. Aaron tabbed his stick and rammed it into the wolf's eye. It howled, before running off.

Alexander stumbled back and roared loudly, scaring off the rest of the wolves. Aaron dropped his stick in relief before collapsing to his knees. He looked up at Alexander, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"You saved me..." He said. He gasped when Alexander suddenly fell to the ground.

"ALEXANDER!"

\---

Aaron stumbled through the snow, his entire body exhausted and dreary to the bone. He let out a small choked sob as the cruel winds pushed him back, despite him being weighted down by Alexander's massive body.

"J-Just a bit... further..." He coughed, teeth chattering from the cold. The snow had soaked through his clothes, chilling him to the core. Tears pricked his eyes, some just barely making it through.

I have to save him... I have to!

\---

The castle front door slowly crept open. Lafayette and Washington anxiously waited to see who would come through. Would Alexander walk in alone? Or would Aaron be with him? If Aaron did return, they could finally be free!

Neither happened.

Lafayette and Washington were shocked and horrified to see a battered and wary Aaron stumble in, supporting Alexander's huge form on his back.

"Help..." He whispered before collapsing to the floor, Alexander's form practically crushing him.

"Alexander!" Washington yelled, hopping down and hobbling as fast as he could to the two injured forms.

"Get Eliza! Call Peggy! Make sure Mr Schuyler gets warm! Get everyone for Christ's sake! Hurry!!"

Lafayette rushed off, screaming for help. The servants all rushed into the foyer and with feat difficulty, managed to drag the two into the living room, placing an injured Alexander on the couch and Aaron on a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Alexandre is injured!" Lafayette exclaimed, spotting the bite wound on the beast's bicep.

"But none of us have arms or hands to tend to it!" Peggy cried frantically.

"I can... tend to him..."

"Aaron!" Lafayette cried in relief, throwing his candle arms around the man. "Oh mon Dieu! I was so very worried!"

"I can, I can help Alexander." Aaron struggled to his feet, arms trembling from the effort. "Please."

"Son, you're still injured. You need to rest." Washington said.

Aaron shook his head, now standing and leaning heavily against the table. "He's injured." He coughed a bit. "He got hurt saving me... I... I'm the only one who can help him!"

Everyone exchanged looks, murmuring uneasily. Lafayette cleared his throat.

"Someone! Fetch the bandages and bring warm water! We will help in any way we can."

Aaron smiled weakly as everyone immediately jumped into action.

"Son, you should sit down," Washington said. Aaron stared at him with tired eyes.

"I don't..." Aaron but his lip. "I don't want to leave him."

His cheeks flushed with shame as the memories of Alexander's heroism and his cowardliness came to mind. Washington's face twisted in what looked like a frown.

"Can you whistle?" He asked suddenly.

Aaron frowned, confused. "Yes, why?"

"My arms are far too short and my mouth..." His voice trailed off. "Anyways, whistle sharply."

Aaron was too tired to argue and did as told. He was shocked to see a footstool come running through the door and up to Washington.

"Mr Burr, meet John Laurens." He said proudly, patting the footstool.

Aaron was too shocked to say anything.

"He was Alexander's animal companion. You can take a seat on him." Aaron could only stare, shocked. A small smile came over Washington's face. "He named it after the lad who gifted the pup to him; his close friend John Laurens." His expression turned sad. "I can't help but wonder what happened to him. Poor Hercules has been-"

"Mr Burr!" Lafayette interrupted. "I have brought some bandages."

Aaron smiled gently. "Thank you, Lafayette."

He took the bandages from a coat rack (Lafayette couldn't hold them or he'd burn them) and then gently rolled up Alexander’s sleeve. Another servant rushed over with a bowl of hot water and a rag.

Gently ringing the rag out, he set to cleaning the wound. Alexander groaned in discomfort and Aaron frowned in guilt. Biting his lip softly, he continued to clean it, knowing that should he not, the outcome would be horrible.

All the servants watched as Aaron wiped at Alexander's bite mark.

"I uh, I think it's cleaned now." He said quietly. Lafayette hopped up and handed him the bandages that he had dropped to the ground in favor of the rag and water. Aaron swiftly wrapped Alexander's arm up.

He blinked, his vision becoming blurry. "I'm all..." He wavered slightly. "I'm all done..."

He blinked, before falling to the ground. He barely managed to look up at Alexander before his vision faded to black and he fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to add suspense.


	11. Chapter 10

Aaron blinked slowly, groaning from the stiffness in his shoulder.

"Monsieur Burr!"

Aaron's eyes flickered open and he turned his head slightly, moaning when his neck screamed in protest.

"La... Lafayette...?" He slurred, vision blurry and only just barely making out the shape of the candelabra.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Lafayette fretted. "J'était si inquiet!"

"English Laf." Peggy giggled.

"I'm thankful you are alright Monsieur Burr," Lafayette said, smiling. Aaron smiled back weakly.

"Is Alexander alright...?" He asked coughing lightly.

"You shouldn't speak."

Aaron's head turned. "Alexander." He breathed. "I apologize."

Aaron began to sit up, still quite weak. "I didn't mean for you to be-" Aaron coughed harshly.

"It's fine Mr Burr." Alexander interrupted. "You're ill. You should rest."

Aaron distantly remembered Alexander not allowing his sister to rest when she was sick. He then wondered when he'd begun to think of him as Alexander.

Aaron decided that he didn't care and drifted off.

\---

Aaron woke to the feeling of a cool cloth being gently placed against his skin.

"Wha...?" He murmured.

"Quiet Monsieur Burr."

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, startled to see the large face of Alexander,

His mouth felt dry as he stared at the beast, only to realize that he wasn't the one wiping his brow gently with a cloth, it was, in fact, the joint effort of Washington and Lafayette.

"Glad to see you are awake Mr Burr," Alexander said smiling, revealing razor-sharp teeth.

"Call me Aaron," Aaron said, smiling gently. Alexander's eyes widened and he looked away sheepishly.

"Mr Burr," Washington interrupted. "Can you drink this?"

Aaron glanced at the water Lafayette held between his candlesticks. "Yes. Thank you."

He took the water with shaking hands and took a couple of sips.

"Not too many," Alexander instructed quietly. Aaron smiled.

"Yes, thank you." He set the water down, letting out a small breath and relaxing into the surprisingly soft surface he was on. It was only then that he realized he was no longer in the front foyer.

"Where...?"

"You're in your room," Alexander said.

"Alexandre thought you would be far more comfortable here," Lafayette explained.

Aaron blinked. "Really?" He said, looking to Alexander. He was shocked and mildly amused to see a tinge of red hidden behind his hair.

"Well, I thank you." He said, smiling gently. He reached a handout and grasped Alexander's clawed one. He laughed weakly at the shocked and embarrassed expression on his face.

"Monsieur Burr, it appears you only have a common cold," Lafayette said, taking the water from him. "You should be fine with a few days of rest."

Aaron nodded, settling into the warm blankets and sighing happily. He glanced over at Alexander. "Is your arm alright?" He asked softly.

Alexander nodded. "Yes. Thank you for the help."

Aaron laughed bitterly. "It is my fault you got injured in the first place."

Alexander frowned. "But had I not scared you so, you would not have run out into the storm. Therefore is it my fault."

"But I did not listen to your rule about not entering the West Wing. Had I listened, I never would have gotten frightened in the first place." He argued.

"Maybe but I-"

"That's enough you two!" Washington interrupted. "You are both tired and injured. You need to rest."

Lafayette nodded in agreement. "Yes. Come, Alexandre. Let's return to your room." At his hesitant look, Lafayette smiled. "Don't worry. Someone will be watching over Monsieur Burr."

Alexander gave Aaron one last look before exiting the room. Aaron stared at the closed door for a moment, before snuggling closer to the blankets and falling asleep.

\---

The next day, Aaron felt great. Well. Maybe not great, but he certainly felt better. Aside from a light cough and a stuffy nose, he felt normal.

The first thing he did once he got out of bed, which did take a while (the bed was extremely warm and comfy), was visit Alexander. He still felt horribly guilty for running off and causing Alexander to get injured.

"Mr Burr." Washington greeted once he saw the young man come down the staircase.

"Mr Washington." Aaron greeted back. "Where is Alexander? I would like to speak with him."

Washington smiled and Aaron swore his eyes began to sparkle. "He's in the West Wing. Since you've already been there and seen the rose, Alexander said it was fine if you went in."

"I see. Thank you."

"Not a problem son," Washington said, before hopping off the table and wobbling away.

Aaron left the main foyer and headed to the West Wing. He didn't have to explore much. Alexander was at the blood red rose. Aaron smiled before he noticed how sad Alexander's figure looked.

"Alexander?" He asked softly. He startled.

"Mr Burr!" He said, turning around wide-eyed.

Aaron giggled. He looked kinda cute like that. Like a dog caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "I thought I told you to call me Aaron."

"R-Right." He stuttered, staring down at his feet embarrassed.

"I wanted to check on your wound," Aaron said, taking a step forward. Alexander turned his body slightly, hiding the bandages around his arm.

"It's fine." He said.

"Let me see." Aaron insisted. "I want to make sure it's not infected."

Alexander stared at him, before sighing and turning his body. Aaron walked up to him.

"Thank you." He said, before rolling up his sleeve and gently began to take the bandages off. His face was calm, serene. He looked... beautiful. Alexander felt heat rise to his cheeks and he looked away. He couldn't allow himself to fall for such a beautiful man. It wasn't being fair to himself. But he couldn't help it. Aaron was so beautiful and smart. Everything he did made Alexander fall for him a little more.

But he was so unreachable. So untouchable. Alexander didn't deserve someone like Aaron and Aaron certainly deserved someone better than him.

"It looks like it's healing nicely," Aaron said, interrupting Alexander from his depressing thoughts. "I'm not sure if I said thank you or not for saving me. But, thank you very much."

Alexander blinked. "It was... no problem."

"You could've left me there to die," Aaron said sincerely. _I would never do that to you._ Alexander thought. "I was so scared. Thank you so so much. I owe you."

"No, you don't," Alexander said, placing a clawed hand on Aaron's normal one. "You dragged me through a snowstorm, just to make sure I lived." He smiled. "Consider us even."

Aaron smiled too and clutched his hand. "Alright."

They stood there for a moment, holding hands before Alexander realized what was happening and quickly let go.

"I uh,"

"I would like to take you up on that dinner invite."

Alexander's eyes widened. Aaron smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Would that be alright?" He asked, eyes shining with hope. Alexander's face flushed.

"O-Of course. T-Tonight at s-six?" The usually eloquent being stuttered. Aaron smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I look forward to it." He said. He stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on Alexander's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Alexander could only nod.

\---

Alexander paced in his bedroom, panicking.

"Aaron wants to meet in just one hour!" He moaned. "What am I going to do?!"

"Son you need to calm down," Washington said. "It's just a dinner."

Lafayette gasped and stare at Washington. "Just a dinner? This is Alexandre's chance to woo Monsieur Burr and get him to fall in love with him!" He cried.

"Alexander has plenty of time to do that." Washington snapped. "Son, take your time. You can't force someone to fall in love. And remember, it needs to go both ways."

"I know George but I..." Alexander blushed. "I really like him."

Lafayette squealed. swooning. "I knew it!" He cried joyously.

Washington shot him a glare before turning back to Alexander. "Just be yourself, Alexander. Impress him with your vast knowledge!"

"You're both fools!" Peggy said. "It's not all about the brains! Alexander's gotta look real nice for Aaron too!"

"Well, how do you suggest we do that?" Washington said. "No offense son, but you're in the form of a horrifying beast."

"None taken," Alexander mumbled.

"So we make him look less scary!" Peggy said. "Alexander's just a big old kitten under all that fur."

Alexander scowled and blushed. "I am not!" He whined.

"Just wear your best clothes, brush your hair as nicely as possible and be your normal charming self!" Peggy encouraged.

Alexander looked doubtful.

"Alexander, do you not remember the way you used to sweep women and men alike off their feet?" Lafayette asked, hopping onto the vanity Alexander stood in front of. "Sure you look different, but your heart is the same!" Lafayette poked his chest. "That's what really matters."

Alexander smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Laf." He muttered.

"Wear this Alexander," Peggy said, tossing him some clothes. "And don't you worry. My girls and I will take care of your hair!"

Meanwhile, Aaron was having a small crisis of his own.

"Argh!" He groaned, burying his beat red face in his hands.

"I kissed him on the cheek!" He moaned. "How am I suppose to face him at dinner?!"

Hercules' doors flew open hitting the wall with a huge bang.

"You kissed him?!" He cried excitedly. Aaron let out a shriek.

"Hercules! I thought we talked about banging your doors open so loudly!"

"Sorry sorry," He said in a tone that made Aaron sure that he wasn't sorry at all. "So did you?!" He asked eagerly, leaning so far forward he almost toppled over.

"I kissed him on the cheek," Aaron said, face still bright red. "That's it."

"This is great!" Hercules cried, flinging fabric everywhere. "And you're meeting him for dinner! You have to get dressed up!"

Aaron scowled at him, embarrassed. "I don't have any other clothes."

"Not a problem! Tailor right here! Just come here and I'll doll you up real nice!"

Aaron stared at him before reluctantly walking forward. He wanted to look nice for Alexander, but he wasn't so sure about letting Hercules design him something.

"HERCULES!" He shrieked when a piece of fabric suddenly pulled him into the wardrobe.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Eliza said, rushing in with Philip right behind her. She glanced at Hercules and watched as the wardrobe hummed happily, quite the opposite of the screaming and banging from inside.

"Hercules," She said. "Why is Aaron inside you?"

Hercules grinned. "I'm dolling him up for tonight!"

"Tonight?" Eliza said confused.

"He's having dinner with Alexander!"

Eliza's eyes widened and Philip did a twirl.

"Really? That's wonderful!" She said.

"Are Mr Burr and Alex gonna date?" Philip asked eagerly.

"Philip!" Eliza cried, horrified. Hercules grinned.

"Maybe!" He said before his door flew open and Aaron stumbled out.

"Look at you!" Hercules said happily. "You look great!"

Aaron glared at them, clutching at the yellow skirt Hercules had dressed him in.

"Get me out of this dress right now!" He screamed, face bright red.

Hercules pouted. "But this is one of my best work!" He whined.

"I want it off!" Aaron screamed, horribly embarrassed.

Hercules sighed. "You're boring." He said before pulling Aaron back in, spitting him out a minute later, now dressed in a nice purple suit.

Aaron huffed before leaving his room and heading to the dining room, face still beet red.

"Have fun!" Hercules yelled after him.

Eliza shook her head. "You're a cruel man Hercules."

Hercules giggled. "Maybe. But you have to admit he looked good in that dress."

Eliza sighed, before looking to where Aaron had gone. "I only hope the dinner tonight goes well. This may be our last chance to break the curse."

Philip frowned and huddled close to his mother. Hercules shut his doors quietly.

"Right. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Eliza nodded and pursed her lips. They could only pray for the best.


	12. Chapter 11

Aaron walked down the grand staircase, full of nerves. He fiddled with the fine sleeves of his dark purple jacket and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he was still scared of Alexander. Aaron liked to think that they had become friends or at least close acquaintances.

"Aaron."

Aaron startled, turning around towards the voice. He blinked in surprise when he saw how nicely Alexander had cleaned up. He was wearing a lovely green suit. His fur was now shiny and silky and Aaron was tempted to run his hands through it.

He refrained, however, instead smiling softly.

"Hello, Alexander." He greeted, walking up to him, trying to ignore the infuriating fluttering that his stomach was doing. "You cleaned up nicely..." He mumbled, not so subtly looking up and down Alexander's form.

"T-Thanks..." Alexander mumbled, blushing. "You look very nice as well."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you. Shall we make our way to the dining room?"

Alexander nodded, taking Aaron's hand and leading him away.

Lafayette peeked out from behind a table grinning,

That is the way, Alexandre!" He cheered. "Sweep Monsieur Burr right off his feet!"

"Shush!" Washington hissed, also watching from behind the table. "You shouldn't even be here watching them! It's disrespectful."

"Says you." Peggy snorted quietly, hovering above them. "If you really thought that you wouldn't be here with us."

"I'm here to keep you lot out of trouble!" Washington protested.

"Quiet Monsieur Washington!" Lafayette whispered, watching as Aaron and Alexander disappeared from sight. "Come! Let's follow them!"

Washington scowled, but Peggy nodded eagerly and quickly followed the candelabra out of the room. Washington groaned but followed as well. To keep them all out of trouble of course. No other reason.

Meanwhile, Alexander was pulling out Aaron's chair, completely oblivious to the candelabra and feather duster watching through the door.

"Good job Alexandre!" Lafayette cheered, grinning.

"Move it you two!" Washington grumbled. "I can't see!"

Peggy grinned. "I thought spying on them was disrespectful."

Washington scowled at her, but said nothing, instead shoving Lafayette away so he could see what was happening. Alexander was sitting at the table now, but he and Aaron were kinda just sitting there, not saying anything.

"Come on son!" Washington murmured. "Say something!"

Both Lafayette and Peggy snorted. Washington ignored them.

Alexander stared at Aaron who was sitting across the table, looking at his lap and squirming.

Alexander cleared his throat awkwardly. "Tell me about the village?" He asked meekly.

Aaron looked up. "The village?"

"Yes," Alexander replied. "You know, Yorktown?"

Aaron blinked. "How did you know that was where I came from?"

"It's the closest village. The other one is hundreds of miles away."

Aaron smiled sadly. "Yes well, I can't say I miss it too much."

Alexander frowned. While he was glad he wasn't causing Aaron too much grief, he couldn't help but feel confused. "It is your hometown correct? Why would you not miss it?"

Aaron sighed, staring down at his lap. "My village thought I was strange." He admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, many people in Yorktown don't very much appreciate books."

Alexander's eyes lit up. "You like reading?" He asked eagerly.

Aaron looked up. "Oh yes." He said smiling. "Reading adventure novels was, is one of my absolute favorite thing to do."

"I love to read as well." Alexander's gaze turned sad. "But, now, whenever I attempt to read, my claws tear the books to shreds..."

Aaron gasped. "That's awful!"

"It's been many years." Alexander smiled sadly. "I'm used to it by now. I've come up with other ways of entertaining myself."

Like tearing up furniture in fury. He added silently.

"I would not mind reading to you."

Alexander's eyes widened. "You would read to me?"

Aaron smiled. "Of course. As long as you let me decide which books to read."

Alexander was so happy he stood up. "Of course! Oh goodness, it'd be wonderful to be able to read, or hear, a story once more."

"I would be happy to help. You have a library yes?"

Alexander nodded.

"Why don't we go there after dinner? I have yet to see it."

Alexander grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "That would be lovely."

The two were smiling at each other, not saying a word when the food arrived. Aaron was the first to break the gaze as he watched with awe as the servants fluttered about, placing down various dishes.

"There's so much." He said. Alexander laughed sheepishly.

"I have a large appetite." He said, which was true. However, his large appetite was only caused by his monstrous form. When he'd been human, his appetite was much smaller and he often went many hours without eating, sometimes even days.

"Thank you," Aaron said to a servant who placed a glass of water in front of him. Another servant flew over (all of them were various dusters as well as some cutlery) and placed a large bowl of soup in front of the two of them.

Alexander thanked the forks who'd given him his before he began to eat. Sadly, after eating alone for so many years, Alexander had... forgotten his table manners.

Lafayette Washington and Peggy watched with muted horror as Alexander drank his soup messy while Aaron stared with surprise.

"Oh, non!" Lafayette groaned, covering his eyes.

"We're doomed." Washington moaned.

Peggy only cringed.

"Wait," She whispered. "Look!"

Lafayette uncovered his eyes and they all watched as Aaron slowly set his spoon down before picking up the large bowl filled with soup.

"Oh!" Lafayette said when Aaron lifted the bowl and began to drink from it. He excitedly grabbed Washington's arm and began to shake the poor clock.

"Look!" He whispered. "That is true love!!"

"Calm down." Washington snapped. He turned to the couple. "The evening isn't done yet."

The rest of dinner went quite smoothly, with Aaron continually adjusting his eating habits so as not to embarrass Alexander. He knew that the beast couldn't help it. Those claws must make it terribly difficult to eat with cutlery.

The servants fluttered in and cleared their dessert dishes.

"That was lovely," Aaron said softly.

Alexander smiled at him. "Would you like to go see the library?"

Aaron positively beamed. "I would love to!"

Alexander grinned, offering his arm to Aaron who took. All the objects scrambled away to hide from the approaching couple.

"You'll love it," Alexander said, grinning with excitement.

"Yeah?" Aaron said, clutching Alexander's large arm. He pressed up against him, looking up with wide hopeful eyes. "How many books do you have?"

Alexander's grin widened. "More than you could count." He said smugly.

Aaron's eyes lit up and he practically squealed. "I can't wait to see it!"

Alexander's face flushed a bit. God this man was adorable. He coughed awkwardly.

"R-Right. It's this way." He said, gently leading Aaron towards a couple of large doors. The servants were hobbling after them. They weren't exactly quiet, but Aaron was too excited and Alexander was too shocked by how cute Aaron was to notice the light tapping sound.

Alexander was smiling widely when he pushed open the library doors. A gasp escaped Aaron's lips as he took in the pure magnificence that was the library.

The library was enormous for one thing. Aaron could see at least ten bookcases stocked with books. He could see a couple of opening which he assumed led to even more books.

There was a small fireplace, a desk in front of it covered with papers. Huge windows overlooked the palace's gardens, which were now covered in snow. Multiple chairs were scattered in the room, and Aaron immediately spotted a large comfy one sitting near the fireplace.

Aaron stared with wide eyes, releasing Alexander's arms and walking quickly into the large room.

"Oh, it's amazing!" He cried, turning in a circle.

Alexander smiled as he watched the man spin. "It's one of my favorite rooms." He admitted. "Back when I could write I would stay in here hours on end. Sometimes I even fell asleep here and Washington or Hercules would carry me to my room."

Aaron stared at the beast, taking note at the soft look in his eyes.

"You care deeply for them don't you?" Aaron said.

"Of course!" Alexander said. "They've stayed with me for so many years. I owe them so much..."

Aaron smiled softly, before looking around once more. "Do you have fantasy novels?"

"This wouldn't be much of a library if it didn't." Alexander chuckled when Aaron's eyes lit up.

"Where?" He asked excitedly.

Alexander pointed to a shelve just behind Aaron. "There. A whole bookcase is dedicated to them." Alexander smiled sadly. "My mother adored fantasy novels. Father would buy her books from all over the world."

"How about this one?" Aaron asked, pulling a large book out from a shelve.

Alexander glanced at the title. "Jack and the beanstalk? I did not know you liked novels such as those."

Aaron blushed. "What does that mean?"

"O-Oh! W-Well, I just thought you'd like stories like, like Cinderella! Or maybe that one with the a-apple...?"

Aaron quirked a brow. "You thought I was romantic."

Now it was Alexander's turn to blush. "Uh, well I-"

Aaron chuckled gently. "It's fine Alexander. Now, let's read yes?"

Alexander blinked, before stumbling over to a small couch that sat by the window. Aaron followed him and settled beside him. He opened the book, flipping to the first page. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_"Once upon a time, there lived a widow woman and her son, Jack, on their small farm in the country._

_"Every day, Jack would help his mother with the chores - chopping the wood, weeding the garden and milking the cow. But despite all their hard work, Jack and his mother were very poor with barely enough money to keep themselves fed..."_


	13. Chapter 12

Aaron blinked slowly. Sunlight was shining on his face, causing him to squint. Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of drowsiness, Aaron looked around. He was surprised to see that he was still in the library. He was even more surprised to see that he was pressed up against Alexander, and was probably snuggling into his fur. His face flushed and he quickly scrambled off the couch.

Oh god. How mortifying would that have been had Alexander woken up first? Aaron glanced at the sleeping beast, taking note of the surprisingly peaceful look on his face. Aaron smiled softly. Alexander looked like a large kitten that had laid down for a nap in the sun. It was quite cute.

Aaron walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Alexander," He said softly. "Time to get up."

Alexander groaned and batted his hand away. Aaron rolled his eyes before shaking him harder.

"Come on Alexander. It's morning." Still, the huge beast refused to move. Aaron removed his hand and stared at him with a frown. Finally, he grabbed Alexander's large wrist and began to pull him off the couch.

"Aaron... Lemme go..." Alexander mumbled, weakly trying to pull his wrist back.

"No," Aaron grunted, using all his strength in pulling Alexander's wrist. "We need to get up. The servants must be looking for us."

Alexander grunted, finally sitting up. Aaron dropped his wrist and sighed with relief.

"You're heavy," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I am not!" Alexander cried.

Aaron grinned cheekily. "Must be all the food you eat."

Alexander's mouth dropped in shock. "Why you-"

"Come on!" Aaron interrupted. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Alexander scowled, but followed the excited man out, albeit reluctantly.

"Monsieur Burr! Alexandre!" Lafayette greeted once he saw the two making their way downstairs. "How was your evening? Eventful, non?" He said with a wink.

Aaron's face flushed. "W-What!" He shrieked. "N-No! Of course not!"

Lafayette only hummed.

"Lafayette," Alexander grumbled. "It's too early for this."

Lafayette merely chuckled. "On your way to the dining room?"

"Yes. I'm quite hungry." Aaron said.

"I will have a breakfast made for you immediately!" Lafayette said, hopping away. Aaron watched him leave with a frown.

"Is he always this cheerful in the mornings?" He asked Alexander.

"Yes." He grumbled. "Unfortunately."

\---

Aaron sat in the library, completely absorbed in a book. This one was about a pirate who went a long journey to find his missing maiden. Alexander had assumed right, Aaron was indeed a romantic. He giggled when they were reunited, finding joy in the ending.

"Not a romantic huh?"

Aaron let out a shriek and his book fell to the ground.

"Alexander!" He said, hand on his chest. "You startled me."

He watched as Alexander leaned down and picked up the book. "A Pirate's Love? Really?"

Aaron blushed. "It's well written. Besides, I never said I wasn't a romantic."

Alexander chuckled and handed the book back.

"What brings you to the library?" Aaron asked, placing the book on the table.

"I figured you'd be here." He said, amused.

"Yes well, I love to read. And your library is magnificent." Aaron looked up at the beast. "Is there a reason you were searching for me?"

"No." He answered and Aaron swore he was blushing.

He smiled, picking the book up once more. "Would you like me to read to you again?"

He giggled at the eager look in his eyes.

"You don't mind do you?" Alexander said.

Aaron smiled. "Of course not. You're the first person I've ever met who's shared a passion for literature."

Alexander beamed. "Alright. But we are not reading A Pirate's Love."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause we haven't finished Jack and the Beanstalk." He said like it was obvious. Aaron sighed, before standing and grabbing the book.

"I was almost done A Pirate's Love." He pouted.

"Don't care," Alexander said. "That book is far too cheesy."

Aaron rolled his eyes before opening Jack and the Beanstalk.

 _"Jack ran as fast as he could"_ Aaron read. _"And the giant, realizing he had been tricked, came rushing after - away from the castle and down the broad, winding road. When he got to the beanstalk the giant was only twenty yards away when suddenly he saw Jack disappear - confused, the giant peered through the clouds and saw Jack underneath climbing down for dear life. The giant stomped his foot and roared angrily..."_

\---

A week passed, and every day Aaron and Alexander would go to the library and Aaron would read. Often, they would ask the servants to bring lunch and tea up and eat there. The two had fallen asleep on the couch more times than Aaron could count.

He was happy though. Alexander was very knowledgeable and could be quite kind when he wished to be. Aaron was happy to have a friend after spending so many years with only his sister for company.

He was walking down the stairs when Philip suddenly went racing past him on John Laurens' back. It was then, that Aaron remembered poor Theodosia, who was probably still tied up in the cold.

Guilt overcame him when he thought about how stiff her legs must be. He rushed back to his room and grabbed a cloak, before running back downstairs and outside.

"Lafayette, where is Mr Burr going?" Washington asked, waddling over to the candelabra. Lafayette frowned in worry.

"I don't know." He said. "But I certainly hope he's coming back."

\---

Aaron walked down the grand stairs and headed towards where he had tied Theodosia up. He was relieved to see that she had hay and water.

"Hey, Theo." He said, walking up to her and petting her snout. She nudged his hand, glaring at him. He grimaced. "I know I know. I'm sorry."

She snorted.

"Look," Aaron said, slightly irritated with her attitude. "I'm taking you out, okay? You'll get to stretch your legs. Or do you not want that?"

Theodosia whined and pressed against his cheek.

"That's what I thought." Aaron walked behind her and untied her. He climbed onto her back, snapping the reins.

"Alright girl!" He called and she took off. He let out an excited cry as she galloped across the snow. It's been so long since Aaron just let go and allowed Theodosia to run as much and as fast as she wanted. Back in YorkTown, horses couldn't do that for fear of hurting someone.

"Jump Theo!" Aaron yelled when they reached a frozen over river. She did and he whooped happily.

\---

"Where's Aaron?"

"Ah, Alexander." Washington greeted. "I believe Mr Burr went outside."

Alexander froze. "What? Why would he do that?"

Both Washington and Lafayette shrugged. "No clue," They said in unison.

Alexander quickly ran to a window, eyes widening when he saw Aaron, who was on a beautiful sleek brown horse, jump over a small frozen river. Even from behind the frosty window, Alexander could make out the joyful expression Aaron had.

A small smile made its way onto his face. Sure, Aaron had begun to look happier over the past few days, but he still held a sad look in his eyes. It pained Alexander to see him so sad, even if the other man hid it well. But now, with Aaron riding on the horse, he looked overjoyed.

He looked free.

His heart clenched and he looked away.

"Alexandre?" Lafayette asked softly.

"Son," Washington said. "Why don't you go out and join him?"

Alexander looked at the clock like he was insane.

"Don't look at me like that!" Washington said. "You two are friends! Go chat with him! Go!"

With that, the two household objects pushed him out the door. Alexander stared as the front door slammed shut, leaving him out in the cold.

Wrapping his coat around him more tightly, Alexander began to walk to where he could hear Aaron yelling with excitement and happiness. Alexander trudged along, grumbling about the cold.

He didn't like the winter seasons. Far too cold for his liking.

"Woah girl!"

Alexander let out a shriek when he saw a horse heading right for him.

"Alexander?" Aaron said in surprise slowing his horse to a stop. Alexander couldn't help but notice how majestic Aaron looked atop his horse.

"Aaron, hey!" He said nervously. "Uh, what's up?"

He watched as Aaron carefully climbed down from his stead, holding the reins tightly. "What are you doing out here?" Aaron asked, walking up to him.

Alexander backed away. Eyeing the horse cautiously. He didn't like horses. He didn't have good experiences with horses.

"What is your horse's name?" He asked. Aaron smiled widely.

"Her name's Theodosia." He said, patting her snout. "She's been with me since I was just a child. According to Sally, our parents bought her as a birthday gift to me."

Aaron's eyes turned sad and Theodosia nuzzled his cheek.

"Your parents..." Alexander said hesitantly. "What happened to them...?"

"They died when I was young. I never really knew them. Sally remembers them though. She misses them terribly." He explained softly.

"You're an orphan?" Alexander asked and Aaron nodded. "I'm an orphan! My uh, my parents died when I was only ten years old. Hurricane."

Aaron's eyes widened and he took Alexander's hand in his own. "I know it doesn't help but, I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"It's fine Aaron. It happened a long time ago." He said.

Aaron frowned. "Just because it happened a while ago, doesn't make it hut any less. My parents passed when I was only two years old, but I still miss them every day."

"It's fine, I promise. I've had Washington, Lafayette, Eliza and all the others with me and supporting me. They're like my family now."

"Hm. That makes sense I suppose. Sally's my family now. Speaking of her. All this snow reminds me of the times we'd have snowball fights back in the village."

"Snowball fights?" Alexander said. Aaron's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, have you never had a snowball fight before?"

Alexander laughed awkwardly. "Um, is that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

"Snowball fights are basically my childhood!" Aaron exclaimed. Alexander blinked.

"I was always reading and writing." He said sheepishly. "Besides," He crossed his arms pouting. "It's too cold outside."

Aaron released Theodosia's reins, slowly bending down while Alexander pouted. Grinning to himself, he made a small ball of snow and while Alexander distracted.

_Smack!_

Alexander shrieked and fell down the second the snowball connected to his face. Aaron laughed, making another snowball. He threw another one and this time Alexander dodged.

"That was a cheap shot!" He whined, scrambling away when Aaron made and threw more snowballs. "Hey! I don't even know how to make them."

Aaron stopped his barrage. "You don't know how to make them." He stated. Alexander flushed and shook his head. Aaron giggled before running over, kneeling beside him.

"You gather a bunch of snow and pack it together. But not too tightly and don't use any ice or it'll be painful for our opponent and you don't want that." He instructed.

Alexander gathered some snow, but with his big clumsy claws, it simply fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all thought I'd forgotten about Theo didn't you. ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Thomas Jefferson let out a content sigh as his carriage slowed to a stop. Goodness, it had been a long day of traveling. Thomas was happy though.

Sure, the foreign land of France had been exciting, but he was looking forward to returning to his lovely home, well mansion, have a meal cooked by his servants and sleep in his feathered bed.

The carriage stopped completely and the door was opened by a servant.

"We are here Sir." The young boy said.

Thomas simply hummed, exiting the carriage and walking up to his home.

"Ah, Monticello." He said, grinning. "Did you miss me?"

His house didn't reply of course, but Thomas paid it no mind. He was smiling as he entered his home, dropping his coat in the waiting arms of a servant. He strolled along, sighing happily at finally returning to his simply gorgeous house.

"Excuse me, sir?" A meek voice said, interrupting Thomas' fantasies about sleeping in his feather bed and eating his warm, delicious home-cooked meal.

He turned to the girl scowling. "What?" He snapped.

The girl, Sally he thought her name was, cowered slightly under his glare.

"T-This came for you in the mail sir." She said, holding out an envelope. Thomas snatched it from her hands.

"Go." He ordered with a wave of his hand. He tore open the letter as the girl scurried away.

"George King?" He said once reading who the letter was from. His nose wrinkled with distaste. "Why is that brute contacting me?"

As he read the letter, Thomas began to feel annoyed. "How dare he think that I would drop everything just to help him in some ridiculous scheme!" He cried.

You see, Thomas was the owner of the only mental asylum in Yorktown. He and his close friend James Madison were the ones who decided if a person should be sent there.

Thomas' eyes flickered back and forth as he read.

"Sarah Burr?" He muttered. "That girl is far from crazy... And she's harmless."

He threw the letter to the floor which a servant hurried to pick up.

"I suppose I could go meet him. I am curious as to what his motives are..." He mused. "You there!"

The boy who was picking up the letter squeaked and stood at attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare the carriage," Thomas said, strolling over to receive his coat and cane. His mouth twisted into a grin. "We are going into town."

The boy nodded and rushed away, still clutching the letter.

\---

Thomas strolled into the tavern elegantly. With his bright purple clothing, he immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Mr Jefferson."

Thomas looked in the direction and frowned when he saw tall but meek Samuel Seabury practically skip over to him.

"Mr Seabury." Thomas basically sniffed. Aside from Mr King himself, nobody but Seabury matched Thomas in height.

"Just this way please," Seabury said, sounding far too cheerful.

Thomas obliged, following him to a small table that was pretty far away from the rest. He grabbed a chair and plopped down. Across the table, George King sat looking stupidly menacing.

"So," Thomas said. "Why does this scheme of yours need me?"

"Aaron Burr," George said. "I want to marry him."

Thomas quirked a brow. "The inventor's brother? That's my problem how exactly?"

George leaned forward, a slightly disturbing look in his eyes. "My first attempt did not go as planned-"

"He rejected you by pushing you out the door." Seabury cut in and Thomas stifled a laugh.

"Shut up Seabury!" George snapped, slamming his hand down. He took a deep breath. "I have a plan on how to make him say yes." A grin made its way onto his face. "Sarah Burr. She's far too mad for Yorktown."

"Sarah may be unusual, but she's harmless," Thomas said, waving a waiter down and ordering some rum.

"Even when she's rambling about horrifying monsters that live in far away castles, that have kidnapped her brother?" George said.

"And the beast's name is Alexander Hamilton!" Seabury added, though was quickly silenced by George's glare.

Thomas frowned. "That does not sound good."

"Exactly!"

"However," Thomas said. "That still doesn't mean she should be sent to the asylum. I do presume that is your plan?"

"Oh no," George said with a wicked grin. "You see, young Aaron loves his sister very much. Perhaps with the right persuasion, Aaron could be... convinced to marry me."

"You want me to lock Sarah up so you can marry Aaron."

"Exactly! So, you'll do it?" George asked eagerly.

Thomas snorted and crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

George raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Thomas licked his lips. "The election is coming up. You're influential. Get me the votes."

George smirked. He stuck out a hand. "Very well. It's a deal then."

Thomas grinned and accepted the hand. The two shook hands while Seabury watched with a slightly nervous look.

\---

"Mr Burr!"

Aaron groaned when he heard the voice. He rolled over in his nice warm bed and put his head under his pillow.

"Aaron," The gentle voice of Eliza said. "It's quite late in the afternoon. You have not yet eaten today."

"And Alex wants to speak with you!" Philip added.

"'M tired," Aaron grumbled, snuggling closer to his blankets.

Eliza sighed. "Hercules, we need your assistance."

Immediately, the wardrobe whirled to life, flinging purple fabrics onto the floor.

"I'm on it!" He said.

Aaron let out a shriek when his covers were suddenly snatched away. He instantly curled in on himself and glared at the house objects who were standing beside him.

"Give them back!" He whined. "I'm cold."

"No can do Aaron," Hercules said cheerfully. "You gotta get up now."

Grumbling in defeat, he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned and stood, walking over to Hercules, who grinned and dropped the blankets.

"What does Alexander want?" He asked just as Hercules grabbed him and dragged him in to dress him. He'd gotten used to this now, it no longer bothered him since Hercules insisted that he be the one to chose his clothing. Aaron had learned pretty quickly not to protest.

"He didn't say. But he sounded a bit anxious, so it is probably important." Eliza said, pouring some tea into Philip for Aaron.

"Hmn." Aaron hummed once Hercules released him. He glanced down to see that Hercules had dressed him in some plain black pants with a light purple shirt. Not something Aaron would typically wear, but he said nothing.

He picked Philip up, delicately drinking from him. He still felt a bit nervous and awkward doing this, it felt a bit strange to drink out of a teacup who giggled when you did.

"I assume he wishes to speak in the dining room?" He said, placing Philip back down.

"Considering you haven't eaten yet, I would say yes," Eliza said.

"Now off you go, best not keep him waiting any longer." With that, she and Philip shooed him out of his room.

Shaking his head softly at their antics, Aaron headed to the dining room. When he arrived, he was slightly surprised to see Alexander deep in conversation with both Lafayette and Washington.

"Good morning." He said and the three jumped apart.

"Monsieur Burr!" Lafayette greeted cheerfully. He hopped over to him with a wide grin. "More like good afternoon, non?"

Aaron flushed and smiled sheepishly. "I do not like getting up in the mornings."

"I hope you slept well," Alexander said, giving him a small smile.

Aaron smiled back and took a seat. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

Servants immediately rushed out with some food, placing it in front of Aaron, who was quick to thank them. As he ate his meal, Alexander spoke up.

"If you don't mind," He said and Aaron could just barely make out some red behind his fur. "I would like to show you something after you have finished eating."

Aaron smiled with delight. "Yes of course. Perhaps you could tell me a bit about the history of your castle as well. I have yet to find a book on it."

Alexander's face lit up. "Of course! There is a lot of history here. My family has resided here for generations."

"Wonderful," Aaron said happily. He was quick to finish his meal after that. This castle held so many secrets and mysteries, he couldn't wait to learn some of it.

\---

"So," Aaron said, holding onto Alexander's arm. "What is it you wish to show me."

Alexander gave him a toothy grin. "You shall have to wait and see."

Lafayette and Washington followed them, both brimming with excitement.

"Look at how close they are!" Lafayette whispered, smiling widely. "It is only a matter of time before Aaron returns Alexandre's affections."

"Don't get your hopes up too high Lafayette." Washington chided. "Aaron may enjoy his company, but it will be difficult to love Alexander the way he is now. Besides, what if Aaron only views Alexander as close friends or even as a brother. Then what? We are running out of time."

"I have faith in Alexander," Lafayette responded. "I am sure he will sweep Aaron right off his feet."

Washington shook his head but remained silent.

"Who is that Alexander?" Aaron asked, pointing to the portrait of a young woman.

Alexander turned to the painting, a sad look overtaking his face. "That is my mother."

"She's beautiful," Aaron said softly. Alexander nodded.

"Indeed she is. Let's continue, yes?"

Shortly after, they arrived at a grand set of doors.

"This is what you wished to show me?" Aaron asked, staring at the huge doors.

"Yes," Alexander said, placing a large hand on the doors. "Behind these doors is one of my favorite places."

He pushed them open and Aaron's eyes widened.

"Is this your ballroom?" He asked, walking in and turning in awe. It was enormous. Large enough to fit nearly a hundred people. Four crystal chandlers hung from the ceiling and massive windows showcased the gardens, now covered with snow. The whole room was quite well kept, Aaron couldn't spot a single cobweb.

"I asked the servants to clean this room up," Alexander said, walking up behind Aaron. "I used to hold many balls in here. When filled with so many interesting people, it becomes an amazing place.

"It's marvelous. Almost like something out of a fairytale." Aaron said, still taking it in.

"I was thinking..." Alexander said, watching as Aaron did a twirl. "Perhaps tonight we could have dinner and then" His face flushed. "We could return here and dance...?"

Aaron turned to him. "I would love to." He said with a large smile.


	15. Chapter 14

"Angelica," Jonathan said. "Sally is going to be alright, yes?"

Angelica sighed as she poured some fresh water into a glass. "As long as she gets plenty of rest, she should be fine. It's just a bad cold, Jonathan."

"She looked close to death when she appeared at the tavern." Jonathan protested.

"Again, that's because the cold drained her strength. She was exhausted." At Jonathan's uneasy look, she sighed. "I'm a doctor Jonathan. You can trust me."

"Yes of course. But I still worry."

Angelica hummed before handing him the glass. "Take this up to her will you? She was dehydrated when she got here."

Jonathan took the glass and nodded. "Right."

He walked up the stairs of the house and went to the bedroom that Sally was staying in.

"Sally?" He called, opening the door slowly. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Sally was frantically tying her bed sheets into a long rope. Her eyes were wide and crazed as her hands moved.

"Sally!" Jonathan cried rushing to her and pulling her away from the blankets.

"Let go!" She shrieked, squirming.

"You should be in bed!" He threw her onto the bed and wrestled with her until she was pinned.

"I need to go to him!" She screamed. "He's in danger! Don't you care about Aaron at all?"

"Sally!" Jonathan shouted. "Aaron's fine! He's probably back at your house! He's not stuck in a castle with some beast named Alexander Hamilton!"

"Let go let go!"

"Angelica!" Jonathan screamed when Sally managed to shove him off.

Footsteps ran up the stairs and Angelica appeared in the doorway a second later.

"What is going on here!?" She bellowed. Both Jonathan and Sally froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sally," She snapped. "You are ill! Back in bed."

"I can't!" Sally sobbed, even as Jonathan stood to his feet and began to gently lead her to the bed. "Aaron's trapped there all alone! It's already been a week! Do you have any idea what the beast could have done in that amount of time?"

"Sally," Angelica said gently, untying the bed sheets. "Aaron's home in bed. He's fine. You needn't worry. Once you are well again, you can see him."

Sally let out a small sob as Jonathan covered her with a blanket.

"Get some rest." He said gently.

"Please." She begged. "Find my brother."

Jonathan sighed, but grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You'll see him soon." He promised.

Sally let out a sniffle before curling up to sleep.

\---

"What's wrong Aaron?" Hercules asked. "Do you not like the outfit?"

Aaron shook his head. "No! No, of course not. It's lovely. I just..." His voice trailed off. "I've never danced before. What if I'm horrible?"

"Oh Aaron," Eliza said, hopping over to him. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Besides!" Philip said. "Alexander is not very good at dancing either. The ladies used to say he had two left feet!"

Hercules chuckled while Eliza looked mortified.

"Philip!" She said. "You know better than to gossip about people behind their backs!"

"But Maaaa! I was just comforting Mr Burr!" He whined.

Eliza sighed tiredly.

"Thank you, Philip," Aaron said softly, giving the small teacup a smile. "It did help."

"You better head out soon Aaron," Hercules said. "It's almost six o'clock."

Aaron's eyes widened and he quickly backed away from the mirror. "Yes, I'd better go. Thank you again for the outfit."

Hercules gave him a wide grin. "No problem!"

Aaron grinned before rushing out of the room.

"Hello, Monsieur Burr!" Lafayette said, smiling when the young man walked down the stairs.

"Where is Alexander?" Aaron asked.

"Waiting for you in the dining room," Lafayette said, leading Aaron to said room, even though Aaron had been in the castle for over a week.

"I haven't been keeping him waiting have I?" Aaron said, quickening his pace a bit.

"Oh, non! Not at all." Lafayette reassured. "Alexandre only arrived a few minutes ago himself."

Aaron relaxed. "Oh thank goodness."

Lafayette stopped at the doors for the dining room, somehow opening them. "Voila!" He said cheerfully.

Aaron gasped.

The room had certainly been cleaned up from the last time he'd been inside. The chandler glistened instead of looking dull, a fireplace rumbled behind Alexander, the grand oak wood table had been polished so much that he could see his reflection on it.

"It's lovely." He breathed.

Lafayette beamed. "Thank you! We all worked hard to prepare it for you."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you so much."

Lafayette gave him a silly little bow before hopping off to the kitchen.

"Aaron," Alexander said, standing and walking over to him. "You look enchanting."

Aaron's face flushed a bit and his chest fluttered. "Thank you." He said softly. "As do you."

Alexander looked a bit startled and hurriedly led Aaron to his seat, before returning to his own.

"Have you read that book I recommended?" Alexander finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

Aaron smiled widely and nodded. "It is wonderful! The adventure is well paced and the romance is adorable but not overbearing. You have good tastes."

"It was a favorite of mine when I was a child," Alexander admitted, obviously pleased that Aaron had enjoyed it so much. "My mother used to read it to me every night."

"If you don't mind me asking," Aaron said a bit nervously. "What were your parents like?"

Alexander blinked, before pausing to think.

"My mother was kind." He finally said. "She was intelligent and never let societies rules control her." A small smile graced his lips. "She was quite a fierce woman. My father was the opposite. He tried to listen to societies rules. He did not like to stand out. He disliked social events greatly, even though they were good for the kingdom. He was not stupid, but he wasn't the most intelligent person I have met. He was quite cold as well. He never had the time for me."

Aaron's gaze softened. "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I had my mother and that was all I needed. And after they died I had all the lovely servants. They have become my family."

Aaron nodded. Sally, Theodosia, and Montgomery were his family.

"What about you?" Alexander asked. "What were your parents like?"

"I... I am not sure. They passed away when I was very young. Sally tells me stories though." Aaron laughed lightly. "They are quite different from the ones circulating in the village."

"I am curious what your sister said. I'm sure she knew them better than the villagers."

"That is true," Aaron said. "When I was young, Sally would tell me how my mother and father met." He smiled. "She told me that father was a traveling merchant. He came to town with goods and spotted my mother among the people in the market. Sally told me that father instantly knew he was in love. Eventually, he worked up the courage to speak to the 'beautiful woman from the market'. It took a while, but my mother eventually fell for my father's charm and they eloped."

"That sounds almost fairytale like," Alexander said, smiling when he saw the happy look on Aaron's face.

"It does." He agreed. "Now tell me, what were you like as a child?"

Alexander's face twisted. "I'm not sure I want to tell you."

Aaron grinned. "Please? I would love to hear the adventurous stories of the great Alexander Hamilton."

"Very well, but you must return the favor."

"Fine."

The rest of dinner was spent with them exchanging various stories about their past.

"How did you manage to set yourself on fire?" Alexander asked.

Aaron flushed in embarrassment. "It was late at night and I was writing something down. I cannot remember anymore. Anyways, my father's pistol was sitting right there and I thought, well it has gunpowder in it, surely I do not need to fetch a match. It worked, but the flame did not go to the candle. It instead went to my jacket, which was quick to light up. I can still remember Sally running upstairs and the both of us screaming. We managed to put the fire out, but Sally has never allowed me to forget it." Aaron laughed. "It was not one of my finer moments."

Alexander laughed. "Indeed. Tell me, any more stories about the human disaster Aaron Burr?"

"Oh like you are one to talk," Aaron said, grinning. "Did you or did you not go two days with eating, sleeping or drinking? And then when the servants came to fetch you, you insisted that you were fine!"

"That was one time!" Alexander protested.

"So the one time I lit myself on fire is more important?"

"Well yes!"

Aaron laughed and shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

Alexander simply pouted and drank some water.

Dinner was over quickly, the servants cleared away the last of the dishes. As they did, Alexander stood up, careful to avoid the chaos of the servants flying about with heavy dishes.

"I believe it is time to go?" He said, offering Aaron his hand.

Aaron took it and allowed Alexander to pull him up and led him to the ballroom.

The two stood in the center of the room, Aaron's hands rested on Alexander' biceps (he couldn't reach his shoulders).

Alexander carefully began to guide Aaron through a waltz. It had been a while, but being a prince assured that he received many lessons. It was impossible to forget.

At first, it was awkward and stiff. Neither wanted to cross any unspoken boundaries.

Lafayette watched the two of them from behind a curtain with a frown. "This won't do!" He said once he noticed how awkward the couple was. "Peggy! Grab your sister. She can provide vocals." He said.

"On it!" Peggy said before rushing away.

"Is this going to become a habit?" Washington hissed from behind the candelabra.

"Why Monsieur Washington, surely you agree that this night must be perfect! Look at them. By the end of the night, Aaron will be head over heels for Alexandre."

Washington sighed. "If you say so."

Eliza came rolling in a minute later, Peggy and a couple of forks and spoons pushing her cart in.

"Eliza?" Aaron said, noticing them.

"I'm here to provide music!" She said, smiling. "You cannot dance without a good beat."

Without waiting for a reply, she began to sing. Alexander smiled before returning to the dance, taking Aaron with him. Now that they had a beat, they both quickly became lost in the dance.

They didn't even notice when Lafayette dragged Washington onto the dance floor and began to dance with him (Washington was spluttering with a red face the whole time).

"Aaron," Alexander murmured. Aaron looked up at him through his lashes.

"Yes?"

"Are you..." Alexander took a deep breath. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes, of course, Alexander, why do you ask?" Aaron said after slight hesitation, doe brown eyes filled with worry.

Alexander's heart fell at the hesitation. "You hesitated." He said softly. "What is it?"

Aaron's gaze fell. "I... I miss my sister." He admitted. "I wish to see her once more. Just for a minute."

Alexander twirled Aaron before dipping him down. "There may be a way."

Aaron blinked and Alexander quickly led him away from the ballroom.

\---

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" Angelica asked from her spot on the couch.

Jonathan was frowning with worry and kept glancing up the stairs. "She's been quiet for awhile now." Dread settled in his stomach. "Too quiet."

With that, he rushed up the stairs, Angelica quick to follow him.

"Sally!" He flung the door open and his eyes widened when he saw the open window. "Oh no." He whispered rushing to it. "Oh nononono!"

"Jonathan what's wrong-"

"She's gone!" He cried, peering out the window. "Sally's gone!"

\---

"Alexander, what's going on? What do you mean there's a way?" Aaron asked as Alexander tugged him up the stairs to the West Wing. Alexander kept silent, ignoring Aaron until they reached the degraded room with the rose.

Aaron frowned, wrapping his coat around himself to keep warm from the chilly winds.

"Alexander?" He asked quietly, taking a step closer.

Alexander turned suddenly, holding out a small mirror. "This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." He explained. "All you need is ask."

Aaron's eyes were wide as he took the mirror from Alexander's clawed hands.

"Truly?" He whispered.

"Yes." Alexander nodded. "Go on."

"I-I wish to see my sister," Aaron said clearly. His eyes widened in shock and he nearly dropped the mirror when the surface began to shift. Both him and Alexander watched closely as the glass cleared to the forest and Sally stumbling through it. Aaron watched horrified as she coughed and nearly fell to her feet.

"Oh my god!" He cried, this time he did drop the mirror, though Alexander managed to catch it. "She's out there in the cold." He said trembling. "Sick and alone!"

He looked at Alexander with wide, terrified and desperate eyes. Alexander quickly glanced back at the dying rose. Two petals had fallen off already, only two remained. He looked back at Aaron who looked close to tears.

"You must go to her." He said softly, firmly placing the mirror in Aaron's hands.

"W-What?" Aaron said.

"I release you," Alexander said, holding back tears of his own. "Go. Go to her. She needs you."

Aaron stared at him for a moment. "I... I am free...?"

"Just promise you will not forget me," Alexander said softly. "Use the mirror to see me."

Aaron nodded, clutching the mirror tightly. "Thank you." He whispered before running off.

Alexander watched him go mournfully. With a numb heart, Alexander returned to the ballroom where his servants were.

"I'm proud of you son," Washington said. The others nodded.

"I... I let him go."

They all froze.

"Quoi? Mais tu étais si proche!" Lafayette cried.

"I had to," Alexander whispered. "I couldn't keep him here any longer."

"B-But why...?" Peggy asked.

"Because I love him." Alexander finally allowed the tears to fall. "I am so, so sorry."

Washington bowed his head, before walking over and patting Alexander's leg.

"It's alright son." He said quietly. "We understand."

They all turned to the window, watching Aaron ride out of the castle, taking their hopes with him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I'd hoped. Sorry for the delay. My depression and self-esteem issues came back, plus writer's block. Yay.
> 
> Anyways, I've got a laptop now, so hopefully I'll get around to writing more.

Aaron ran out of the castle and to where Theodosia was, stumbling over the snow in his haste.

"Theo!" He called once he reached her. His numb hands desperately untied her, before he jumped onto her back. "GO!" He cried, snapping her reins. She took off, kicking up snow.

Aaron clung to the reins tightly as she practically flew across the snow. They bust through the gates and raced into the forest.

"Sally!" Aaron called as they ventured into the woods. "Sally where are you?"

He snapped the reins to urge Theodosia faster. He looked around as they sped along. Dammit! He thought. How in the world would he be able to find Sally when everything looked the same!

"Sally!" He still received no response. The wind roared at him, stealing his cry and carrying it away, never to be heard by the right ears. His eyes widened when he remembered Alexander's words about the magic mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything you wish to see. All you need is ask." 

He slowed Theodosia to stop and took out the mirror. He took in a shaky breath. "Show me, my sister." He said in a steady voice.

The glass on the mirror began to ripple and shift about. Aaron with baited breath as the mirror slowly cleared into an image. He gasped when he saw it. The mirror showed Sally, panting heavily, leaning on a crooked snowy tree, that thankfully Aaron recognized as one near the house, just outside of town. He watched in horror as Sally slowly slid down, her eyes fluttering shut.

Without a second thought, he shoved the mirror back into his pocket before snapping Theodosia's reins.

"Go, Theo!" He screamed and off they went.

Just ten minutes later, they came upon the tree. "Sally!" He cried, jumping off of Theodosia's back and stumbling over to his sister.

"Oh my lord." He whispered, cradling her ice-cold face. "Come on Sally." He pleaded softly. "Just open your eyes."

He leaned close, nearly sobbing with relief when he felt her soft warm breath on his neck.

"C-Come on." He chattered, becoming cold himself. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and staggered to Theodosia, who knelt a bit, allowing him to clamber up with Sally safely tucked in his arms.

"Go Sally." He said, shivering. With his adrenaline now gone, his body was beginning to feel the cold. If they didn't get to someplace warm soon, it was likely they could freeze to death. After all, Sally was only protected by a frail shawl while Aaron was dressed in a light suit. Neither were suited for the cold.

Theodosia tore across the snowy ground, not going quite fast enough to throw Aaron and Sally off, but just fast enough that they got back into town in only a few minutes.

Once they arrived at their home, he gently nudged Theodosia to her stable, before hopping off and rushing inside, well. More like stumbling inside. His whole body was shivering like mad and he nearly dropped Sally several times.

"Aaron!"

Aaron's eyes widened when he saw Jonathan Bellamy rush to him, concern written all over his face.

"Bells?" He said, gently placing Sally into Jonathan's outstretched arms.

"Sally was ill," Jonathan said, rushing to place Sally on their couch, practically burying her in blankets. Aaron hugged himself as he watched his sort of friend rush about, grabbing various things to warm Sally up with.

"She was babbling about you being taken and held prisoner by some monster named Alexander Hamilton," Jonathan explained, placing a warm washcloth on Sally's forehead. 

"People were starting to think she was insane, but she was just ill, so I took her to Dr. Angelica." Jonathan frowned and sighed, gently coaxing the fireplace to roar with flames. "But when we turned our backs for just a minute, she ran off." He turned to Aaron a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you found her though. She was in no condition to be out there."

"Thank you for taking care of her while I was away," Aaron said softly. He walked over to the fireplace and sat beside it, sighing when the warmth of the flames sank into his bones.

"Aaron," Jonathan said. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Aaron blinked, looking down at his attire. In the haste to save Sally, he'd forgotten what he was dressed in.

"Uh," He glanced back at Jonathan. He bit his lip. "A close friend gave it to me." He finally said softly. His heart clenched at the thought of Alexander. God, it had only been a little while since he'd left. How could he miss him that much already?

"Aaron?" Jonathan asked, noting Aaron's sudden silence. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Aaron chocked out. His back was turned to Jonathan and he quickly wiped a few tears that had begun to form. "Just. These clothes were the last gift my friend gave me..."

He turned to Jonathan, pulling him up a fake, practiced smile. "Could you get Sally some water?" He asked, voice trembling.

Jonathan stared at him, seeming conflicted, before nodding and quickly running off.

Aaron sniffed and wiped away more tears, before taking a shaky breath. He looked down at his sister, feeling slight guilt consume him. He had no doubt that she had been out looking for him.

"I'm sorry Sally." He whispered, clutching her hand.

"A-Aaron...?"

His eyes widened. "Sally!" He cried, hugging her tightly.

"Aaron!" She sobbed, clutching back with all her strength. "Oh Aaron, you're alright!" She pulled away, holding his face with cold hands. "The beast. He didn't, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Aaron's eyes widened. "No! No, Alexander would never."

"How did you escape?" Sally whispered, tears forming and falling.

"He..." Aaron swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "He let me go."

Sally stared at him, shocked. "What?" She said. "He just... released you."

Aaron nodded, tears falling from his face.

"Aaron!" Sally said. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you're away from him?"

"He's not-" He sobbed, placing a hand over his mouth as more sobs escaped his throat.

"Aaron!" Sally cried in distress. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"He wasn't. He's not what you think!" Aaron sniffled, wiping away some of his tears. "He was kind and intelligent. He... He had flaws like everyone else but he was just so..." His voice trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Aaron..."

Before she could say another word, a loud bang and crash sounded through the house.

"What-"

Sally gasped and her eyes widened because there, standing in the doorway was one Thomas Jefferson.

Aaron stared at the mental asylum owner, feeling dread settle in his stomach when he saw the wicked grin across Jefferson's face.

"Such a touching reunion." The man cooed. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ruin it."

\---

"Alexander...?" Eliza said softly, staring at the beast with sad eyes. Ever since Aaron had left, the beast had gone to the roof to sulk in his sadness and guilt.

"I've doomed us all." The beast whispered, tears falling into his brown fur. "We were so close and I-" He chocked on a sob.

"Oh Alexander..." She whispered, hopping over to him. "We aren't mad at you."

"Maybe but I... We... We were just so close." He turned to her, eyes filled with sorrow. "The rose is down to just two petals." He gazed out at the forest surrounding his once beautiful castle. "And the second last petal is about to fall. It's now... It's now only a matter of time."

Eliza's gaze was soft, but she said nothing. After all, what kind of thing could she say in this situation? She had no idea how Alexander was feeling right now. All she could do was comfort him to the best of her abilities.

Meanwhile, the rest of the servants were in a small gathering in the foyer.

"What are we going to do Washington?" Peggy asked softly. "Now that Aaron's gone, there's almost no chance that the curse will break. Not to mention the fact that Alexander may never recover from this."

"Peggy is correct Monsieur Washington," Lafayette said. "Alexander is up on the roof, most likely feeling incredibly guilty, not to mention heartbroken." Lafayette gazed up the staircase in Alexander's general direction. "He really did love Aaron." He laughed bitterly. "Aaron had been one of the first people to give him a chance. It took time, but it happened. I cannot imagine how heartbroken he must be right now."

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do." Washington sighed heavily. "I don't like seeing Alexander like this but, we cannot do anything." Washington looked down at his clock form dejectedly. "We are merely household objects. We cannot ride a horse into town and drag Aaron back." He shook his head. "I doubt Mr Burr would appreciate being held here against his will once more."

All the household objects looked down dejectedly.

"Is there truly nothing we can do?" Peggy whispered.

"I am afraid not," Washington said softly.

Peggy's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry, everyone quick to join her.

All their hopes of ever returning to normal and seeing their families back in Yorktown have been officially crushed.

There truly was nothing they could do. They were doomed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year! Happy New Year y'all!

Aaron stared at Thomas Jefferson, who was still leaning on the doorway.

"What is it you want?" Aaron asked, standing protectively in front of his sister.

"I do hate to interrupt," Jefferson drawled. "But I'm afraid your sister needs to come with me."

"What? Why?"

Jefferson's grin widened. "There have been quite a few complaints about your sister's very erratic behavior. It has been deemed that she is a threat to our town."

"What?" Aaron exclaimed. "Sally's never harmed, anyone!"

"Not yet," Jefferson said, walking into the room. "However, someone who rambles about beasts who have kidnapped her brother, are certainly not mentally sound enough. Miss Sally requires some assistance. My hospital can provide that." Jefferson's grin turned wicked. "You understand right? I only have the town's best interest in mind."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Aaron said, glaring at the purple-clad man. "You know as well as I do that Sally is no threat!"

"She tried to convince a tavern of hunters and men to attack a beast that does not exist!" Jefferson said. "The best thing for her right now is to receive the help she needs."

"She doesn't need any-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jefferson walked over and shoved him out of the way before grabbing Sally.

"Let me go you magenta freak!" She shrieked when he lifted her over his shoulder and began to carry her out.

"Now, now Sally." Jefferson cooed mockingly. "Fighting me will only make the trip more difficult. If you prove to be too much to handle, we will have to take more extreme measures. You wouldn't want your darling brother to see that, now would you?"

Sally tensed and glared at Jefferson, but she stopped struggling.

"Hey wait!" Aaron cried, running after them. "Stop!"

He scrambled after them, but they were already out the door.

"Hey!" He tried to grab Jefferson's wrist but stumbled and nearly fell. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw all the villagers in town surrounding the house.

His eyes zeroed in on one George King, who was standing near the carriage that was to take Sally away.

"You!" He growled.

"Hello, my darling Aaron," George said with a smirk.

"You're responsible for this!" Aaron was furious.

"My dear," George said. "Sally did this to herself."

"She's not crazy!" Aaron insisted. He turned to Jefferson, who was still carrying Sally. "Please, you can't take her!" Aaron pleaded.

"Not crazy?" Seabury scoffed. "Your sister was ranting and raving about some horrible beast named Alexander Hamilton, who had supposedly kidnapped you!"

"Samuel is correct," George said and Seabury not so subtly swooned. "Your sister has always been strange, but this takes the cake! She is clearly a danger to our town."

"Yeah!" To Aaron's horror, the villagers all around him began to nod and say yes.

"You... You can't do this!" He cried.

Jefferson smirked. "I'm rich. I can do what I want."

"My poor Aaron." George tutted, walking over. Aaron took a step back, eyeing the man. "You're going to be all alone now. It is such a shame it had to turn out this way."

"George, you know my sister's not insane!"

George smirked. "Perhaps."

"George please!" Aaron begged. "Do something!"

"I can clear up this, unfortunate misunderstanding. But on one condition."

Aaron pursed his lips. He glanced at Sally, who was now being held by multiple of Jefferson's guards. He turned back to George. "What do you want?"

George's smirk widened. "Your hand in marriage."

Aaron's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Aaron no!" Sally shouted, struggling once more against her guards.

"I..."

"Just one word Little Burr." George cooed, stepping closer. "That's all it takes. One word and your sister will be free, never to be bothered again."

Aaron clenched his fists. He looked George directly in the eye and took a deep breath.

"Never." He spat.

George's face twisted into a sneer. "Very well." He snapped. He turned to Jefferson and the guards. "Take her away!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Aaron.

"Sally's perfectly sane I can prove it to you!"

Jefferson quirked a brow. "You can prove it?"

"Alexander Hamilton..." Aaron said, fumbling for the magic mirror. "He's real!" He yanked it out and showed it to the crowd. "Show me, Alexander Hamilton." He ordered.

Sadly, Aaron caught Alexander at a bad moment. The villagers gasped with horror upon seeing a horrific lion-like beast roar loudly and rip apart furniture and paintings.

"It's a monster!" Someone screamed.

"A creature of the devil!" Seabury shrieked, stumbling back in fear.

Aaron's eyes widened. " No..." He muttered. He took in the terrified expressions of the villagers. Even George looked scared. "He's not what you think!"

"It's a monster!"

"No, he's not!" Aaron cried. He clutched the mirror to his heart. "He's... He's kind. He can just get a bit passionate! And he can get a bit aggressive when he is arguing his point, b-but, he'd never harm a fly! He's so sweet and kind and clever and noble. He used to be a prince!"

George's eyes widened at the words prince.

Aaron had a smile on his face now and a gentle look in his eyes. "Moreover," He said softly. "He's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better," George drawled. "I'd say you have feelings for this," His face twisted with disgust when he caught sight of Alexander's face in the mirror. "thing."

"He's a person just like all of us George!" Aaron said, glaring at him.

George laughed. "That thing is nothing but a monster."

"He's not a monster!" Aaron snapped. "You are!"

All the villagers gasped at the sudden boldness coming from quiet, sweet Aaron.

"He's just as insane as his sister!" George said. "Defending such a monster! I've hunted wild beasts before and I know what they can do! This thing is a danger to our very existence!" He said, before snatching the magic mirror out of Aaron's hands.

"It will come steal our goods!" Someone cried.

"It'll destroy our town!"

"It'll come and slaughter us all!"

"It will come and steal away our children!"

Aaron watched with growing horror as everyone began to shout.

"None of us are safe until this thing is dead!" George shouted, raising his gun. "I say, we kill the beast!"

"Kill the beast!" Everyone began to shout.

"No!" Aaron screamed. "He's harmless! I swear!" He turned to George with tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

George smirked and walked up to him, cupping his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I'm doing this for us darling." He purred. When Aaron tried to take a step back, George tightened his grip. "That beast clearly has you under a spell of sorts. Don't you worry. Once I kill it, you will be free."

"No!" Aaron cried.

George turned to the guards. "Lock both the Burrs up!" He ordered and the guards rushed to do as he ordered.

Aaron cried out when he was roughly shoved in the bared carriage. He rushed to the bars, glaring.

"Don't worry my dear," George said gleefully. "Once I return with Hamilton's severed head, we can get married. I know you didn't mean those things you said. It was all that horrid beast's doing." 

He reached through the bars and cradled Aaron's cheeks. Aaron recoiled in disgust. George clicked his tongue with disappointment. His attention was grabbed by the villagers who were all chanting and taking up arms.

"Oh, look. It's time to go." He smiled at Aaron. "I'll return soon darling!"

With that, he turned and joined the mob.

"No!" Aaron screamed, banging against the metal bars. "Get back here! Let us go, dammit!"

But the villagers were already making their way to the forest. Aaron fell to the floor with a defeated sob.

"Aaron..." Sally whispered, crawling over to him. Aaron sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"They're him going to kill him, Sally." He whispered.

"Oh, Aaron..." Sally whispered, before enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'm sure Mr Hamilton can defend himself." Even to her own ears, she sounded unsure.

Aaron's only response was a louder sob.

\---

"How is he, Eliza?" Lafayette asked upon seeing the teapot. Eliza shook her head sadly.

"I suggest we leave him be." She said softly. She looks up the staircase to where Alexander is sulking. "He's heartbroken and he's consumed by guilt." She sighed. "It will take time for him to heal."

Washington sighed, before looking out the window. He was shocked to see a march of villagers, each holding either a torch or pitchfork.

"Oh my..." Peggy whispered, staring at them all.

"What?" Lafayette cried. "Has Aaron returned?"

"Nope," Peggy said flatly. "We are being invaded by a, from the looks of it, quite bloodthirsty mob."

Lafayette deflated. "I was so certain..."

"Enough chatter." Washington suddenly barked. He whistled and John Laurens came bounding in. "We must defend the castle!"

All the servants nodded. 

"Grab any sort of weapon you can find and alert the others." Washington grabbed a butter knife that wasn't a person. "We are going to war!"

"Um, Monsieur Washington?"

"What?"

"This isn't a war. It's just one fight."

"Quiet Lafayette! Go grab the artillery."

Lafayette rolled his eyes but saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Eliza!" Washington called.

"Yes General?" She said.

"Warn Alexander. I have no doubt these people are for him."

Eliza nodded. "Right away sir."

Meanwhile, the villagers continued to march to the now visible castle.

"It truly does exist," Seabury whispered, staring at the large structure with wonder. He had never seen such a ginormous building before after all.

George grinned, before turning to face the mob. "We have arrived at least!" He called. "No matter what happens, no matter what we see, keep your courage! We'll kill the beast and keep our town safe!"

"Yeah!" The mob all screamed.

George turned to face the castle again, a wicked smile on his face. "Destroy everything and anything that gets in our way! But remember, Hamilton is mine."

Eliza hopped along the halls as fast as she could. It took her quite awhile to once more reach Alexander, and she was saddened to see that he was simply sitting at the edge of the roof, staring out with blank eyes.

"Alexander," She said gently, hopping to him.

"Please, leave me be Eliza." He said softly.

Eliza frowned. "The castle is about to be attacked!"

"I know..." He said. He sighed heavily. "They've no doubt come for me." He glanced back at her before turning away, gazing at the lights, indicating where the mob is. "You should all go and hide."

Eliza's frown deepened. "And what of you? They will tear this castle apart until they find you."

"I have no intention of hiding Eliza," Alexander said quietly.

"W-What...?"

"Why does it matter if I die? I'm ruined, Eliza." His eyes unfocused. "Maybe if my life ends, the curse on all of you will break."

Eliza scowled. "If you won't protect yourself, then all of us will." She turned to leave. "We care for Alexander." She said quietly. "We love you dearly. Please do not throw your life away like this."

He didn't reply.

With a soft sigh, Eliza begins to long journey back to the foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George is such a dick, am I right?


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took, I promise the next chapter will be out sooner.

"Aaron," Sally said gently, pursing her lips when her brother ignored her and rammed himself into the bars. "They're metal bars, you can't break through them."

Aaron winced as he stumbled back from the bars. He clenched his fist. "They're going to kill him, Sally." He said. "I can't let that happen!"

Sally frowned and walked over to him gently grabbing both his hands and squeezing them.

"You need to calm down." She said softly. Aaron's eyes flashed angrily and she quickly continued. "Once you've calmed down, we can think of a way to get out of here."

Aaron let out a soft sob and buried his head in Sally's shoulder.

"They're going to kill him." He whispered. "And it'll be all my fault, I can't-"

"I know Aaron..." she said. "We'll save him okay? I promise we'll figure something out."

She squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead. Aaron took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He relaxed into her warm embrace, blinking back whatever tears rose.

"Ow..." Someone groaned.

Sally's eyes widened and she gently separated herself from her brother before rushing over to the bars.

"B-Bellamy?" She called, pressing herself against the bars, trying to see if it really was him. Jonathan's face appeared a second later, looking very concerned.

"Why are you two in here?" He asked.

Sally scowled. "George King locked us in here! Can you please get us out?" She glanced at her brother, who was staring at them with wide, hopeful eyes.

Jonathan blinked blankly for a moment, before suddenly scurrying into action. "Right! I'm on it. Just sit tight."

"Please hurry," Aaron said as Jonathan moved away. Jonathan looked back at the two siblings.

"Don't you two worry. I'll have you guys out soon." He said, before hurrying to the locked door. "Sally, do you have a hairpin?"

Sally fumbled a bit, feeling around her head. "Ah! I got one." She quickly handed it to Jonathan who stuck it in the keyhole.

It took a couple of minutes and quite a lot of broken hairpins (good thing Sally had plenty), but the cage door opened.

Immediately, Aaron rushed out and ran to the carriage's horses.

"Jonathan!" He said once he'd mounted the horse. "Keep Sally safe, don't let Mr. Jefferson come after her."

Jonathan nodded. "I will, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to go save my friend."

\---

"Eliza!" Peggy said, flying over to her. "What happened? Where is Alexander?"

Eliza sighed heavily. "He's not coming."

Peggy's eyes widened. "What? Doesn't he know the castle is under attack?"

"Yes, of course. But..." Eliza looked up to where Alexander was sulking. "He doesn't care anymore." She said softly. "He's... He's given up."

"W-What? But what do we do now?" Peggy whispered, her feathers deflating.

"We defend the castle," Eliza said firmly. She looked out the window at the approaching mob. Her eyes hardened. "No matter what."

Peggy nodded. "Right."

\---

When the villagers entered the castle, all was completely silent.

"George?" Samuel said uncertainly, practically pressed against George. "Are you certain this is a good idea? I mean, you saw that beast!"

George scoffed and shrugged him off. "Of course! I've killed more ferocious beasts than that thing in the mirror! This shall be easy!"

The villagers muttered amongst themselves, all observing the foyer they were standing in. It was littered with various household objects.

"It's so dark in here." Someone murmured before picking up a candelabra that sat on a nearby table.

Unfortunately for them, the candelabra happened to be Lafayette. The villager shrieked when the candelabra suddenly moved and whacked him on the hand. Lafayette fell to the floor and screamed,

"Charge!"

Instantly, all the household objects began to move and attacked the villagers.

"What the hell!" Someone screamed before crying out when a fork stabbed them in the thigh. All the villagers started panicking at the sight of a bunch of normal looking household objects suddenly coming to life.

Lafayette and Peggy were the most enthusiastic fighters. Every chance he got, Lafayette either burned or hit someone over the head with his candlesticks, while Peggy flew about, waving her feathers in the villager's faces, distracting them.

Meanwhile, anyone who tried to get up the stairs, Hercules knocked them back down with his drawers. Washington was riding John Laurens the footstool into the fray, a sharpened butter knife as his weapon and Eliza was running around pouring hot tea on anyone nearby.

Screams and shouts filled the air as the villagers tried to fight off all the household objects.

Charles Lee tried to bat the forks and knives out of the sky with a coat rack, which happened to be alive. He screamed and dropped it when it suddenly twisted around and started to hit him over the head.

Samuel Seabury was trying to make it up the stairs, inching closer and closer and nearly squealing when a man beside him was suddenly hit back down and right into the fray.

"Everyone calm down dammit!" George shouted, growling when his supposed army didn't listen. "Pitiful." He grumbled, making his way upstairs and skillfully dodging any flying bodies. He passed Seabury, who whimpered. George ignored him and continued on.

"My army, being bested by household objects!" He said. "Hamilton will pay for making me look like a fool."

\---

"Faster!" Aaron shouted, snapping the reins on his horse. The horse sped up, racing along the trail. Branches whipped by, smacking Aaron in the face, arms, and legs, but he hardly felt them. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to the castle and to Alexander.

Tears started to build in his eyes. What if George really did kill Alexander? What if Aaron didn't make it in time? Tears started to fall and Aaron tried to wipe them away.

No, he would not let anything happen to Alexander! He wouldn't allow it!

He urged the horse faster. He had to get to the castle, he had to.

He nearly cried out in relief when he saw the castle's gates. They were wide open, meaning the villager mob had already arrived. He led the horse through the open gates and quickly jumped off her, leaving her to wander the snowy fields.

Aaron ran towards the castle as fast as he could. As he scrambled up the steps, he heard screams and shouts. Fear gripped him tight as he hurried up the stairs. He flung the door open and gasped when he saw the chaos inside.

Villagers were rushing about, most being chased by various kitchen utensils, Aaron could spy Hercules at the top of the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw Washington weaving around the villagers atop John Laurens the footstool, stabbing ankles with his butter knife.

"Aaron!"

Aaron glanced to his right, startled to see Eliza being flown around by what looked to be a rug. She hopped off and landed gracefully on a nearby table.

"Eliza, what's going on? Where's Alexander?" He asked in a rush.

"He's upstairs," Eliza said, squeaking slightly when a villager tried to smash her. Aaron punched the man right in the jaw, sending him spiraling away. He glanced at Eliza to ensure she was alright, before racing away to the staircase. If Alexander was upstairs, there was only one place he could.

"Aaron, where are you going?" Eliza called.

"I'm going to save Alexander!" He yelled, dodging a few terrified villagers that Lafayette was chasing around.

Eliza stared after him, before turning her attention back to the villagers and resuming attacking them. There was nothing she could do to further help Aaron and Alexander. The best thing she could do was distract all the villagers.

Aaron rushed up the stairs, passing a shaking Seabury that was cowering against the railing. He scowled at him, before climbing to the top of the stairs. He gave Hercules a nod, before running off, headed for the room with the rose. He was certain that was where Alexander was.

\---

Alexander sighed, staring up at the evening sky. With his sharp hearing, he could hear the fighting happening several feet below. He gnawed on his lip. Looked like Eliza and the others didn't listen. He wished they had just gone and hid, he didn't want them to get hurt. Surely they would be fine if he was the only causality.

He sighed again and tilted his head slightly when he heard footsteps drawing near.

"Hello, monster." A man sneered. "So sorry to intrude on your pity party. My name is George King."

Alexander looked up, blinking blankly at the man standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" He asked softly. "Here to kill me? Go ahead."

George smirked and loaded his rifle. Alexander didn't move, only slouched more. If George killed him, he'd be satisfied and leave the castle and its enchanted residents alone. George carefully took aim and,

_Bang!_

Alexander bit his lip harshly to prevent the cry that wanted to escape when the bullet pierced his left shoulder. He stumbled slightly, panting. He stifled any cries as his shoulder burned with pain.

"What's wrong?" George taunted, walking forward. "No fighting spirit, eh?"

He fired another shot, but this time Alexander tumbled away slightly. George grinned and fired again, and still, Alexander dodged. As he stumbled away, he couldn't help but wonder why he was avoiding the blows. What was the point? Aaron wasn't returning, his curse wasn't going to be broken. Why didn't he just let this George fella put him out of his misery?

"Come on beast!" George yelled. "Fight back already!"

Alexander gritted his teeth and avoided the next shot.

"If you're not going to fight, at least let me shoot you," George smirked, his eyes bright with madness. "Once you're dead, I'll have everything. This palace will be mine, the villagers will worship me more and even sweeter," his smirk grew. "Mr. Aaron Burr will finally be mine."

Alexander's eyes widened and he turned with a snarl. "Aaron will never be yours." He growled, taking a step forward.

George laughed mockingly. "Of all the things I've said, that's the one that got you angry?" When he saw the look on Alexander's face, he laughed harder. "Wait, you don't actually think that Little Aaron liked you, did you? Oh god, you totally did." He smirked. "Aaron could never love, much less like, a hideous monster like you."

Alexander swallowed and clenched his fist. As much he hated to admit it, George had a point. How could Aaron ever love a face like his? Just like that, any fighting spirit he'd had earlier was gone.

He sat down and bowed his head. George took a step forward and reloaded his gun before carefully taking aim.

"NO!"

Alexander's head shot up and he gasped when he saw Aaron scrambling up the staircase.

"A-Aaron..." He whispered. "You... you came back."

Aaron flung himself at George, trying to hit the rifle out of his hands.

"Aaron!" George shouted. "Out of my way!"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Aaron yelled. He cried out when George shoved him away and kicked him to the ground.

"Aaron!"

"I would suggest you focus on yourself beast." George snarled.

Alexander growled and charged at him, tackling him off the roof.

"Alexander!" Aaron cried when both he and George went flying. They landed roughly on a tower's roof, grappling with each other. Alexander managed to knock George's rifle away. With no weapon, George was helpless. Alexander gripped him tightly, struggling to his feet. He stumbled his way over to the edge of the tower and held George over the edge. George kicked his feet fruitlessly.

"Don't struggle so much," Alexander said. "Or else you might just fall."

"Go ahead!" George shouted. "Let go of me. Show Aaron how much of a monster you really are."

Alexander stared at him, snarling, before flinging George back onto the roof.

"Don't ever come here again." He said. "And don't even look at Aaron."

With that, he took a running start and leaped back to Aaron.

"Alexander," Aaron said, rushing over and hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay." He sobbed.

"Yeah I'm f-" Alexander gasped and stumbled forward.

"Alexander?" Aaron whispered. His eyes widened when he felt a liquid on his fingers. He looked to where George was and saw that he was holding his rifle.

"N-No..." He whispered. Alexander's weight became too much and he nearly fell down, but Aaron quickly caught him and managed to drag him forward and to safety. George however, was not so lucky. When he tried to take a triumphant step forward, he ended up slipping and falling down, swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again.

But Aaron didn't even notice.

"Alexander, please stay with me." He begged, pressing against the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding.

"You.. you came back. F-For me..." Alexander whispered, before groaning in pain. Both his shoulder and ribs were throbbing.

"Of course I did," Aaron said. "Now stop talking, save your strength. You're not allowed to die on me, you understand!"

Alexander laughed bitterly, before coughing from the pain. He didn't say anything, only smiled and reached up to cradle Aaron's oh so lovely face.

"It might be," he coughed again. "It might be better this way. The servants... Eliza, Washington, Lafayette, Hercules, Peggy, and Philip. L-Look after them for me? Please?"

"Don't say things like that! We can, we can look after them together!" Aaron cried. Tears fell from his face and slid down Alexander's wrist.

"A-Aaron... Would you, would you smile for me? I want that to be the last..." He heaved in a breath. "I want that to be the last thing I-I see."

Aaron stared at him, trying to conjure up a smile, but when he saw Alexander's eyes begin to drift shut, he panicked.

"No!" He cried, shaking Alexander's weak body. "I can't lose you too, I can't! I-I..." He sobbed burying his face in Alexander's chest, not caring about the blood. "I love you."

The words were whispered and just behind them, the last petal on the rose drifted to the ground.

Meanwhile, all the objects felt the sudden shift. They all froze and stared at each other, sadness deep in their eyes.

"The last petal..." Peggy whispered.

"It's... It's fallen." Lafayette finished. The objects all bowed their heads, tears they should not possess beginning to rise.

"Alexander..." Aaron wept. "Alexander please, open your eyes."

There was no movement and Aaron lost all hope. He cradled Alexander's limp head with care and kissed his cold lips.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." He layed Alexander's on the floor and stood up, wiping away his tears. He stared at Alexander form, before wrapping his coat around himself and turning to head back downstairs to inform the servants of what had happened.

Just as he took his first step away, a sudden light flashed into the room. Aaron whirled around and gasped when he saw the light embrace Alexander, lifting his body into the sky. He watched in shock as Alexander was spun around and around, creating a mini whirlwind and causing all the dust in the room to rise.

Aaron shielded his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"A-Aaron?"

Aaron opened his eyes and covered his mouth when he saw a handsome young man standing where Alexander had been moments ago.

"A-Alexander!" He cried, tears once again flowing down his face.

"I, I'm me again!" Alexander said in delight, letting out a small oof when Aaron basically tackled him.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again!" Aaron yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped only to be silenced when Aaron kissed him.

"You scared the life out of me." Aaron whispered once they pulled away.

Alexander smiled at him, gently stroking his cheek.

"I promise, it won't happen again love," he whispered back before diving in for another kiss.


	19. Chapter 18

Peggy and Eliza held one another as they cried softly. It was official. They were trapped in these forms forever, they would never get to be with their loved ones back in the village.

Washington walked over to a mournful Lafayette and placed a stubby hand on him. His eyes widened in shock and he flinched away when Lafayette was suddenly encased in a golden light.

"Lafayette!" Philip cried.

"Philip, wait!" Eliza shouted and she screamed when her son was encased in light.

"What's going on?" Peggy said fearfully, ruffling her feathers and panicking when she saw the light surrounding them.

"Eliza!"

"Peggy!" Eliza shrieked when she was suddenly lifted into the air. She was blinded by golden light and squeezed her eyes shut. The light faded away, and she cautiously opened her eyes.

She gasped at the sight before her and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Philip opened his eyes and blinked, confused when he realized that everything was suddenly smaller. "W-What the-" He gasped and looked down, shocked to see human hands and legs staring back.

"Ma!" He shouted with excitement. "Ma look!"

Eliza let out a sob and rushed to her son, embracing him in her new arms.

Lafayette meanwhile, was so happy to be back in his human form that he rushed to Washington and flung himself at him, planting kisses all along his now human face. Washington spluttered and blushed, but accepted the kisses gladly. Once Lafayette realized what he'd done, he jumped away, a furious blush on his face.

"I-I did not m-mean to-" His next words were muffled when Washington grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." He whispered, grinning at the embarrassed Frenchman.

Lafayette grinned back, though the horrible flush was still present. Trying to bury his embarrassment, he kissed Washington again.

Meanwhile, all the villagers were just staring in silent shock as the household objects that had been attacking them turned into people.

Everyone was silent as the now human objects sobbed into each other.

The silence was broken by a cry.

"Eliza! Peggy!"

Both women turned and their eyes widened when they saw another woman running to them with tears streaming down her face.

"Angelica!" Eliza cried back, hugging her sister tightly. Peggy joined in quickly, sobbing as she was held by her elder sister.

The sight of the three sisters embracing each other snapped the rest of the villagers out of their shock and they all rushed to the now human servants.

Meanwhile, Aaron clung to Alexander like a leech, refusing to let the now human Prince go.

"Aaron," he said soothingly, running his hand through his lover's short curls. "We cannot stay here forever. I'm sure the servants are confused and awaiting us."

"Let them wait." Aaron murmured, happy in the warm arms of his lover. "I nearly lost you, Alexander." He looked up and gently stroked Alexander's cheek. "I am... scared to go downstairs. What if the villagers are still hostile? They could hurt you. I can't risk losing you again."

Alexander kissed him softly, trying to convey reassurance. "It will be alright." He said quietly. "I am certain they aren't hostiles anymore."

Aaron still looked doubtful and he gnawed his lip gently.

"The servants might need our help." Alexander reminded him and that got Aaron to finally move out of Alexander's embrace.

"Alright. Just... please be careful." Aaron said, helping Alexander stand. "Be ready for a fight."

Alexander smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "You as well."

Aaron grabbed his hand and Alexander led him down the steps of the tower, heading for the foyer of the castle. Alexander smiled when he realized that the magic from the enchantress was truly gone. A part of the curse also had sped up time for the castle itself, causing it to degrade and collapse much sooner than it should've. Now, with the curse broken, the castle was being restored to its former glory.

The look of awe on Aaron's face as he took it all in, was extremely adorable and Alexander couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading on his face. He squeezed Aaron's hand and Aaron squeezed back.

When they reached the foyer, they were startled but relieved to see that all the villagers were seemingly calm, though they all looked terribly confused.

"Alexandre!"

Alexander's face broke into a grin when he saw a tall man with a tight bun atop his head walk over to him.

"Lafayette!" He said, pulling the Frenchman into a hug. "It's so good to see your face again."

"As for you." Lafayette said, patting his cheek.

Aaron meanwhile, was staring at Lafayette with wide eyes. "Wow." He muttered.

Lafayette grinned at him. "Like what you see mon cher?" He purred.

Aaron's face immediately flushed and he clutching Alexander's arm. "Sorry," he said, sounding more confident despite his red cheeks. "I've only got eyes for Alexander."

Lafayette chuckled and nodded before letting out a small shriek when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Monsieur Washington!" He said, face flushing when Washington placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Aaron smiled softly while Alexander barked out a laugh.

"It's about time." He said with a teasing grin. "You two have been hung up on each other even before the enchantress."

Aaron giggled at the sight of their bright red faces. 

While Alexander began to talk with the new couple, Aaron looked around. He felt his heart warm when he saw the once cursed servants reunite with their loved ones from the villagers. He saw a group of woman and a young boy, all hugging each other and crying. He blinked when he recognized two of the women, Angelica and Theodosia. When he caught the names 'Eliza' and 'Peggy', he instantly knew who the little boy and other two ladies were. He hadn't a clue that Angelica had sisters, but he was glad they were all reunited at last.

"Hercules!"

There was a loud cry and everyone turned to see a man covered with freckles tackled a larger man with a colorful bandanna. Aaron grinned when they exchanged a passionate kiss, his mind remembering one of the very first conversations he'd had with Eliza. The freckled man must be his deeply missed lover.

He startled when Alexander slipped his hand into his. "That's Hercules' lover, John Laurens." He murmured.

"The one the footstool was named after?" Aaron murmured back.

Alexander kissed his forehead. "Well, he should be back to a dog now, but yes."

"Aaron! Oh, thank god you're alright."

Aaron grunted and stumbled back a bit when his sister slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

"S-Sally...." he stammered, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I got here as fast as I could." She said, cradling his face, eyes scanning. "You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine Sally." He said, gently holding her wrist. "I'm better than fine."

"Where's Alexander?" She asked. Aaron beamed at her before grabbing Alexander's hand and tugging him over.

"Here he is." He said, tilting his head slightly to peck Alexander's cheek.

Sally gaped. "P-Prince Alexander!" She stammered.

Alexander's face flushed. "Please don't call me that Miss Sally. I uh, I'd also like to apologize for my previous behavior. I was... I was very bitter about my situation and took it out on you. I sincerely apologize." Then he bowed and Sally's eyes widened.

"I, n-no, it's alright..." she stuttered. Her eyes softened. "I understand and I accepted your apology. We can move passed it."

Alexander straightened and sent Sally a grateful smile.

"Alexander," Washington said. "We should celebrate! Our curse is broken at last and we have been reunited with our loved ones once more."

"Yes, that calls for a party, yes?" Lafayette chimed in.

"I'll get the wine!" Peggy yelled, a grin on her face as she whirled away to the kitchen.

Alexander let out a merry laugh while Sally giggled. As soon as Peggy's words were heard, all the servants burst into action and soon, the entire foyer was fit for a massive party. Alexander grabbed Aaron's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Alexander!" Aaron squeaked when his lover grabbed his hand, snuck an arm around his waist and tugged him close.

"Don't you want to dance?" Alexander asked, warm breath fanning over Aaron's face. Aaron was a bit flustered before he recovered quickly and pressed even closer.

"Of course darling." He murmured, already swaying to the beat of the music. "Do you?"

Alexander's responding grin was sharp and he immediately started to dance, eventually pulling Aaron into a spin.

They danced long into the night, paying no mind to others, solely focused on each other. They didn't even notice the small, knowing smiles on the faces of those around them. They were too caught up in themselves.

Just after midnight, Aaron and Alexander snuck away to have time alone. Alexander had just gotten his human form back and Aaron still wasn't quite over how close Alexander had been to death.

They needed a break.

They ended up in Alexander room, laying on the bed, cuddled with each other. Aaron was stroking a hand through Alexander's long hair, marveling how soft it was.

"I love you Aaron." Alexander whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Aaron's wrist.

"I love you too." Aaron whispered back.

"I'm like, madly in love with you." Alexander said, almost sounding awe.

Aaron laughed gently, leaning forward slightly and kissing Alexander's forehead.

"I would hope so, considering the feeling is mutual." Alexander stared at Aaron adoringly and Aaron couldn't get enough of his eyes. If there was one thing that was exactly the same about Alexander, it was his lovely eyes.

"I read this fairy tale once," Aaron began, resuming his stroking of Alexander's hair. "It was about a disguised prince falls in love with a lowly commoner. And they run away together to live happily ever after together."

Alexander kissed Aaron slowly, passionately. When he pulled away, Aaron felt dazed. His mind was fuzzy, full of endorphins.

"Sounds like a fascinating read." Alexander said. "You'll have to introduce it to me."

"I will." Aaron said. "I'll read it to you."

"That sounds lovely. I really can't wait." Alexander said before pulling Aaron into a loving and gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hngggg. The cringe this book is is real. I'm sorry it's so crappy. Tbh, I might end up deleting the whole thing later. I don't really wanna rewrite it.
> 
> Edit:  
> Due to all the response and love you guys sent my way, this fic is gonna stay up! It won't be deleted, so no worries. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [hamburrfangirl](https://hamburrfangirl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
